Fate's Thread
by brialees
Summary: AU: Drawn together by an unseen thread, fate connects two strangers. Ichigo and Rukia find themselves not only fighting against their enemies, but their own pull towards each other as well. Maybe, just maybe there is a future out there to hope for.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Prologue-Unknown Thread**

The distant sounds of screaming and yelling could only be drowned out by the loud sound of blood pumping faster and faster through her body.

_Keep moving. Keep moving_

The silent motivation pushed the raven-haired girl to move faster. She was close, she just knew. If anyone asked how she could sense the powerful presences of the strange monsters, she wouldn't have an answer. Yes, having the power to sense creatures was a high deem quality from where she came from. Yet, it was still rare, especially considering _her_ background.

After all to anyone who knew her, she was just Kuchiki Rukia, a young noble.

Yet, that wasn't who she was. A young noble wouldn't be caught running through the streets late at night. A noble would not be rushing off to fight monsters. She was no noble, no she was a person who wanted to fight. To help protect others.

_Yes, that is who I am._

Rukia's internal thoughts were cut short as a loud, unmistakable screeching reached her ears. A monster was nearby or better known by its specialty name, a Hollow. She was sure there was one hiding somewhere nearby, attacking another poor, defenseless village.

Too bad, the Seireitei wouldn't blink an eye to another village attack. No they wouldn't waste energy raising a simple hand to help those less unfortunate than them. After all, they were all nobles, special people born to have a better life than those lower than them.

That thought made Rukia's blood boil. She wasn't like them. She was willing to help others and was willing to slip underneath her lady-in-waiting's vigilant eyes in order to fight Hollows.

Now here she was rushing towards the danger, not really caring if she got hurt or not. Cloaked and running in the shadows, she was sure she wouldn't be caught by any patrollers. She was outside the main skirts of the city now and usually soldiers were rarely ever spotted this far away.

Pulling the cloak tighter, Rukia was still cautious this far. Even as a noble she had to hide her identity as she know her family would be ruined if found out. At least I'm trying to help she thought bitterly at her fellow nobles' snubbed attitudes.

Another screeching cry stopped Rukia in her tracks as her violet eyes widen at the display before her. The village before her almost seemed obliterated with buildings and homes completely smashed and destroyed. People were scrambling everywhere for the possible of hope of safety. Regrettably though, there were a few already dead from the unknown and unpredicted attack.

Unfortunately most of the villagers couldn't see the Hollow, instead all they would see is an outline or blurry figure at most. It was an unforgiving creature for those with not enough spiritual power to see or sense it. Rukia could only envy them for the visibility part. After all, Hollows were never pleasant to look at.

The one in front of her was no exception. It was large, twice the size of most she has seen. Its unique, characteristically white mask covered its face as the rest of the body looked like a demon creature as it sat hunched on two of its limbs. Her eyes naturally fell on the hole in his chest as it was always the characteristic that confused her. How could any creature have a part of their internal body missing and still be such a threat?

_Mmmm, you smell nice._ Rukia cringed at its low sadistic voice called her as it turned its attention towards her. Not being intimated by its size, Rukia quickly held her hand out calling her inside power to help her once more. A small light illuminated from her hand as an object quickly formed.

Her hand grasped onto the form of a hilt and she pulled the weapon in front of her demonstrating the sword that appeared out of nowhere. Though she didn't yet know how to use her special power with her sword, Rukia could still feel the power flowing from inside her into the weapon. She wouldn't hesitate to use its strength, and defeat the enemy before them.

The Hollow shot an arm out, its bloodlust growing. Rukia quickly step to the side as she raised her sword and brought it down on its hand. The Hollow was quicker as it retracted its arm and shot it out at the smaller figure once more.

Jumping over its hand, Rukia grinned as she finally managed to make contact, producing a deep cut into the monster's arm. Its recognizable scream filled the air as it jumped back allowing a larger distance between them.

"Don't think that will help you," Rukia said smugly quickly covering the distance between them. The Hollow seemed to retract back, only adding to Rukia's pride. This will be easy she thought while dodging its attacks once more.

Jumping up, she brought her sword down ready to destroy its mask. She gasped when her sword came into contact with nothing but air.

"What!?"

Something slammed into her body, sending Rukia flying into the hard ground. Regaining her senses, she glanced up to see what attack her only to see nothing. Damn where did it go she thought angrily. Does it have the power to disappear? She found that strange since no Hollow has been able to do it before.

Rising to her feet, the same similar presence caught her attention again. Her head twisted side to side in order to find the place where it was coming from. Cursing to herself, Rukia abandon her now torn cloak and pushed all her strength into her legs in order to run faster.

_It distracted me. It's after something else, and I was just getting in the way. What or who is it after?_

As she was running, Rukia allowed to herself to be absorbed by surroundings of the once peaceful village. No structures were left standing anymore and she saw many bodies lying around. She cursed to herself again, knowing her smugness got the best of her and possibly left more to die than should of.

_I'm still not strong enough._

Shaking her head, Rukia pushed those thoughts aside. She had no time to wallow in self-pity about her weakness. There was still time left; she needed to kill that Hollow as soon as possible.

Another scream cut into her thoughts. Yet, this scream wasn't the useless calling of a Hollow, no it was different full of fear and apprehension. A scream of a human being.

"Leave her alone!"

Rukia's confusion grew as she heard a shout of man in the distance. Was someone really trying to fight the Hollow, they're foolish! With a new renowned push of energy, the petite noble found herself in-between a standoff between the enemy and a strange young man with bright orange hair.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was cold and accusing, but Rukia did not shrink back. Instead she looked directly at him and when her violet irises met his golden ambers, time seemed to halt for a second.

A sharp pain struck her head with a quick flash of light blinding her for a split second. _Wh-what…was that?_

The small distraction caused Rukia not to notice the arm shooting out at her nor did she comprehend the solid figure crashing into her side, throwing both of them tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get killed?!" She glanced up to see the orange-haired man nearly on top of her. It registered in her mind that he had saved her, but his juvenile attitude made Rukia immediately reject any thanks she had for him.

"What am I doing? Don't worry about such stupid notions. You need to run!" Rukia almost laughed despite their situation as his face took in shock and she swore that he had twitch. Obviously the fool was not use to being talked back to.

"Run? Are you kidding? This is my fight and no midget is going to intervene."

"Midget?!" Rukia shouted as she shot to her feet. The man watched as she narrowed her eyes giving him a death glare. It would be imitating he thought truthfully if she wasn't a couple of feet shorter than me. "Who are you calling midget?"

_Enough talk, let me eat both of you!_ The Hollow who was getting bored with the human bickering had jumped into the air and was now aiming to smash his prey underneath his strength. He wasn't expecting both humans to jump apart seconds before he could crush them.

The orange-haired man scowled at the creature, truly not happy with the interruption. "Hey! I was talking here." The Hollow turned its attention towards him, eyes glowing with hunger. The man didn't back down instead he smirked at the Hollow. "Oh well. I guess you're ready to restart our fight, huh."

Screeching in response, the Hollow attacked him. The man managed to dodge and at the same time picked a piece of sturdy wood, ready to counterattack. Another attack came from his right, and before he could react, the man saw a glimpse of dark clothing before the attack was halted mere feet from him.

"Fool! What do you think you can do against a Hollow?"

The teen scowled at the dark-haired woman who was now holding off the creature's arm. He was initially shocked at her speed and he was very interested how a squirt like her had a sword on her. Yet, his deep pride got the best of him. She was protecting him. He hated being protected by others.

"Oi, midget, this is my fight. So back off!"

"Your fight?" The woman scoffed back as she dodged the Hollow's arm trying to sideswipe her. "This is no fight for a kid. You can't do anything anyway. Why risk your life?"

Taking a quick moment Rukia looked at the man for his reaction. She was surprised to see the amount of anger and hurt crossing the other's face. His hands were clenched tightly to the side, and she could tell he was fighting his emotions inside.

"I need to fight," his voice came out quietly, but firm. "I need to protect them. This monster…attacked my family! How can I stand by and not help them!"

Rukia was taken aback by his passion as confusion swept over her. His family? Her mind recalled the shouts she had heard before she arrived here.

"_Leave her alone!"_

"Y-your family?" Her voice resounded uneasily as her violet eyes gazed over him and fell onto two small figures lying not too far behind him. They were two young girls, and Rukia could only pray that they were still alive. He was trying to protect his family, how could she reason with that.

Dragging herself back into reality, Rukia felt another surge of power surround her. The power was immense and she was confused who could possibly have so much it. Turning her head quickly, she came into contact with intense amber eyes and she could see the power radiating off the man's body.

_How does he have this much power? I've never felt anything like it before. _

_You smell better than her. I can't wait to devour you!_ The Hollow screamed as its body flew towards the young man. Though the man had immense power, he had no way to control it and direct it to fight the Hollow.

The man didn't realize this as he stood motionless while the creature aimed its hand out towards him ready to claw him to pieces. Rukia, though, knew this and without hesitation put herself in between the two opponents completely forgetting about her own weapon.

Blood spattered the ground as the small woman dropped on her knees, her body wracked with pain. The Hollow bore down on its new prey missing the glint of silver before the sword cut into the top of its mask.

The Hollow shrieked in pain, jumping back putting some distance between itself and the humans. Rukia glanced up in confusion of what happened. Ignoring the pain, she turned her head to see the man standing in front of her, holding her sword in a defensive position.

_When did he..?_

"Hey! What kind of idiot move was that?" Rukia was taken aback by the bitterness in his voice and saw him scowling again. "You yell about me getting killed when you just jump into a middle of attack. Jeez, how stupid can you be, midget?"

Though his voice was laced with anger and callousness, she still thought she could hear the undertone of concern. He was concern about her, wait that made no sense. They didn't even know each other.

"What…"

"Just shut up and watch."

The same pressure poured from him again as Rukia watched with wide eyes. He was forcing his power into the blade of her sword. The blade started glowing with resonance of his power and even the possibility of this happening, confused her.

_There is no way my Zanpakuto can take another's spirit energy. It's unheard of._

"Wait!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up and watch, midget?"

Whatever possessed her too, Rukia would never understand. Her body moved without thought or reasons her mind ceasing all of her commonsense and rational judgments. She reached up and pulled tightly on his wrist. The man glanced down at her with confusion and irritation. She merely grinned at him. "It's not midget, idiot. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

A smirk crossed his face as another pulse of renewed energy surged through both of them. "And it's Kurosaki Ichigo." A bright flash of light engulfed both of them, before all Rukia saw was darkness as she fell into it.

* * *

A/N: So here is my first attempt at a Bleach story, so hopefully its not too bad. Sorry if its a little confusing but i promise it will make sense as the story goes on, after all it is AU. Hopefully the characters weren't too OOC and I know it was short, but longer chapters will come! Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Winding the Thread

Here is the next chapter! Again this chapter may seem slow, but it will build up. Thanks for all the favorites and follows from the first chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Winding the Thread**

_3 years later_

A sliver of light ran across the room, cutting across the pale face of a girl no older than eighteen. The young lady started to stir with the disruption of the light inside the dark room. Groaning softly, she pushed back the covers, detesting the sun for its reminder it was time to get up.

_I was not able to sleep last night. I wish how I could just sleep the day away. Or even the rest of my life…_

Slowly standing up, she padded her way towards a tall mirror placed in the corner of her room. Rukia nearly groaned out loud about her appearance. Her raven hair was tousled and full of knots. Her nightgown was wrinkled, its size too large for her petite size, causing it to fall off one shoulder. Unconsciously combing her fingers through the tangled mess of her hair, Rukia couldn't help but wonder if she could ever cut it again, and avoid its unpleasant antics.

No, she quickly chided, Nii-sama would never let me go back to my short hair. After all it wasn't noble custom to have short hair and appear as a boy. It might have been alright a few years ago, back when she was a child, uncared for her appearance and status. But now she was older, a young woman, a noble woman.

And _they_ wanted her to look like one too.

Fiddling with the tangled ends, Rukia came to the conclusion that she didn't _completely_ hate long hair. There were so many styles her maids could do allowing her to stay up top standards with society's current fashion. And she had to admit she liked some of those styles. It was just she didn't want to be part of the almighty noble scheme. No, she wanted something completely different. Something that most people wouldn't understand or care for her desire.

Kuchiki Rukia wanted freedom.

Sadly that was taken from her three years ago with that unfortunate incident. The petite woman visibly cringed as she remembered when her brother had found out about her heroine adventures, and his cold attitude towards her.

Not saying that Nii-sama wasn't _never_ cold towards to her. Hell, Rukia would be in shock if Byakuya would ever say more than one sentence to her. It was the look in his eye that had scared her. His eyes were usually cool and collect, blending in perfectly with his solid, emotionless mask. Yet that time was different, she saw a crack in his usual perfect mask. She saw rage and fear.

Rukia never saw those emotions on him as long as she could remember. It had scared her to see such intense emotions from her only sibling. Though his voice was still cool and authoritative, his eyes were shinning in detest.

(Flashback)

"_I'm very disappointed in you, Rukia." His monotone voice made her winced inside as she bowed low once more._

"_I understand, Nii-sama." _

"_I do not believe you do understand. Do you have any idea what this could possibly reflect upon our clan, on our name? Do you have any thought of what this rumor could do to me?"_

"_I do realize the possible reprisals and I apologize greatly, Nii-sama." Rukia replied quietly, keeping her head down, her eyes shifting. Staring at her hands, her clothing, the floor, anywhere but looking her brother straight in the eye. She knew he was upset, and Rukia couldn't really protest about him scolding her. After all she did something that was deeply frowned upon in her society. _

Doesn't mean I'll ever regret what I did. I'm thankful for all the time I could help others.

"_Do you understand, Rukia?" Byakuya's sharp tone cut into her thoughts. _

"_I apologize for whatever shame I brought upon our clan, the name of Kuchiki, or whatever shame I brought upon you, Nii-sama. I was only doing what I felt was right. Even as a noble I cannot turn away from those in need." _

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he measured his sister's sincerity. Though they were able to keep the truth about her fighting Hollows within the heads of the family, other rumors have spread in the truth's place. The disgraceful gossips of her immersing herself in with those lower than them had increased among the other families quickly._

_In order to protect his clan he had to publicly announce the dismissal of the rumors, and with this he will take whatever measures in order for these ridiculous scandals to not start again. This includes doing what he believes is best for his young sister, even if she does not agree. _

"_I know you for your kind, open heart. Yet, that is not the problem. You are a noble, a high figure in society and even though you are only fifteen, marriage proposals will soon be upon you. We must not do anything to endanger a fine match in welcome marriage."_

_Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Though she was still a few good years off from the respectable marriage age, she knew she wouldn't get many suitors anyway. Other nobles didn't want her part of her family, and she was completely fine with it. Rukia just wished her brother would not drone on about it. _

"_Besides marriage, fighting alone is an unheard calamity of someone of your status. I might have allowed for you to learn simple skills in order to protect yourself. I did not however give you permission to leave the city's walls and start attacking Hollows."_

_Anger rose inside of her, as he brother started accusing her of fighting Hollows as it was a game. Lowering her voice, Rukia answered him with the utmost sincerity, "I only fought Hollows to protect others. Those poor people in the surrounding villages of Seireitei can never defend themselves. I was taught to always help others and I did that. Yes, I might have snuck out of the city to do so, but I did it for-"_

"_Enough!" Rukia jumped at the sharpness of his tone. Looking up, she immediately regretted staring into those cold grey eyes. She felt frozen in her spot, finding it harder to breath with each passing moment. The hard, raw of emotions of rage and disappointment stared her down, as she saw a flicker of an almost unrecognizable emotion hiding behind those slits of grey._

Was that fear?

"_I care not for your excuses. You should have never left the city walls to begin with, and I will personally see you will never be allowed to follow those foolish notions of yours once more."_

"_What are you saying?" She said, breathing slowly, using all her will to push down her conflicting feelings._

"_I'm saying you will never be able to leave the estate without my permission, and will not appear anywhere without the strictest protection and escort. The time has come for you and your simple-mindedness to understand that you are a Kuchiki and you will become a great noble without any more interruptions."_

_Fighting back the anger and sadness storming inside, Rukia glanced back down, her voice barely audible. "Please…"_

_Her brother ignored her pleas, his attention gathered elsewhere. "No more. Go back to your room."_

_Rukia quietly left his study, and she did not let the tears flow until she was in the sanction of her room. That was the first night she let herself cry to sleep._

(End Flashback)

Being forbidden to ever leave the mansion again without an escort, being treated like a criminal, Rukia found she could only take so much. After the incident of three years ago, Byakuya held his word true, and she never even had the possibility of sneaking out anymore. She had tried once to simply leave the mansion one night, but she was stopped outside her room. Since then her brother never trusted her to be alone much at all. He even went as far by placing guards outside her rooms and doubled the guards around the Kuchiki mansion so she couldn't even consider the idea of escaping.

Though solitude is something she used to enjoy, there is only so much pleasure someone can get from being trapped within empty, lonely walls, years passing by as a blur.

I'm trapped. And I'll be trapped until I die of old age she thought bitterly, or when I marry. The last thought made the raven haired woman shudder. She would rather accept the first fate instead of being married to those people who have the gull to call themselves humans.

A small rapping on her bedroom door pulled Rukia from her inner turmoil. "Kuchiki-san? Are you awake? Do you need any help dressing for today?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and bit back a retort at the maid's insistence to 'help' her get ready. Who was she supposed to get ready for? Somehow having the agenda of staring at the wall hardly ever required some fancy clothes.

"No, I'm fine Minna-san. I can dress myself today."

"Are you sure, my lady? I can help fix your hair, and pick out a lovely ki-"

"Yes, I'm fine." Rukia said, coldness lacing through her words. The woman was silent a moment before murmuring her pardons as she began shuffling away. If the petite noble was ever taught anything these past three years, it was the Kuchiki's coldness. Like her brother she was becoming a master at the cold, aloof behavior they were known for.

Sighing in annoyance, Rukia slowly started changing, not caring overtly of how she would appear. If anyone would visit her today, it would be her brother, and besides seeing him during dinner, she barely saw the man.

_Not that I care to see him. The only pleasure I hope to ever get to seeing him is if he lives with what hell he has put me through. Then he can suffer at my…_

Pulled from her cursing of her only sibling, Rukia's eyes turned soft as her fingers softly traced the long, faded scar that ran over her right shoulder, down towards the middle of her back. She saw the scar every day when she dressed, but it always made her pause and stare.

_Three years, hmmm._ Seems like a lifetime ago, she thought sadly as she kept tracing the scar. It was the one thing she had to remember that night. That damn Hollow left a pretty deep scar, but Rukia didn't seem to mind it anymore.

After all it is what she had to remember those days when she could fight, when she could help, protect others. All she had of _him_.

Him. That bright orange-haired jerk, who couldn't help but keep calling her names. Yes, she will admit she is short, that fact hasn't change all this time. But it doesn't mean the Carrot-Top had any right to say it out loud.

Yet, despite his hard-ass attitude, he had a different side, a deeper side. A similar connection she shared. The deep inner sense to protect. He only fought the Hollow to protect his family, even odder he protected her, a stranger.

Rukia visibly winced as the sudden pounding of a headache drown out her reminiscing. It was always up to the point of where he had picked up her sword that she remembered. After that, her memory is completely blank; only a deep pounding in its place.

Rukia never found out exactly what happened the rest of the night. It was obvious that someone found her and brought her home, since that is where she woke up the next morning. Her sword had returned as well, not that Rukia has been able to wield it once more. Yet, her longing questions still have not been answered these past years.

_Was he okay? Did he defeat the Hollow? Did he…survive? _

Rukia prayed to god that he was still alive. She already had the heavy burden of having him protect her when it was her job to protect him. Could she survive knowing it was her weakness that he died? No, the grief and regret would be too much for her to bear.

_I have failed to protect before, and if I lost him to my insecurities and flaws, then I don't deserve a life that he should still have. _

Driving back her feelings, Rukia quietly finished dressing, pushing away all thoughts of him. Placing her hair up in a simple style, she made her way to the other room located in her room. This one actually led to the outside, but before she could even go out two feet, two guards were already near her, in case she ever thought to leave grounds.

Ignoring their hard glares, Rukia walked out of her room, relishing the soft grass on her bare feet. Not caring about her appearance or what the suspicious guards thought of her, she kept wandering further out into the small garden that was located on the back side of the Kuchiki main manor.

The raven-haired woman stopped walking a few feet from the concrete wall that separated her from the rest of the world. Slowly reaching out her hand, she allowed her mind to relish in her last thoughts for one more moment.

Placing the hand against the wall, Rukia allowed a small, unfamiliar smile to appear. "I wonder what happen to you…Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

"Why are we here, again?"

"Well I'm here to see my friend, and you are here to be my escort of course!"

"I still don't understand why I have to be dragged along." A deep sigh escaped the young man as the couple approached the familiar and over-decorated entrance to the Kuchiki manor. The guards in front glared coldly at the newcomers while the short white-haired man felt annoyed with their coldness. If he had any common sense on why he was standing outside the Kuchiki estate, then he would turn around right away. That would be the case if his fiancée wasn't clinging to his arm and practically dragged him the whole way to their destination.

Ignoring the cold glances, the brown-haired woman gave a beaming smile and nudged her companion. He sent her a glare, which she also ignored. Stepping forward, he cleared his throat, "Histugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo have come to call upon the Kuchiki mistress."

One guard stepped forward and bowed to them. "I am afraid the Lord is not expecting any visitors, Lord Histugaya."

"That's why we are here to see his sister!" Momo piped up, not caring for the guard's answer. Toshiro let out another sigh, knowing well enough Momo wasn't going to back down easily.

"I know that Lord Kuchiki is busy and we are not here to disrupt his schedule," He said coolly, "Yet, I doubt his sister, Lady Rukia, has much business to attend to. My fiancée wishes to meet with her friend."

The guards glanced at each other, knowing full well they couldn't ignore a request from a noble, even if he was not their employer. Opening the main entrance, one guard led the couple through winding hallways of the main manor.

"I will have to inform the Lord of your arrival."

Toshiro nodded in understanding, "Very well, if we are disturbing, we will make our visit short."

Momo gasped at him and gave him a soft glare. "I'm not here for a short visit, Shiro." The guard chuckled lightly and nodded his head to Toshiro.

"This is Lady Kuchiki's room. Please enjoy your visit." With that the guard disappeared down the long hallway. Momo eyed the man leave and gave a deep sigh before turning towards the white-haired man.

"I do not like all these guards, Shiro. It seems the number has increased since last time I visited." Brown eyes met green, before the male broke contact to stare off the side.

"Maybe she tried running again," he mumbled quietly, and all Momo could do was nod slowly in agreement. After another moment of silence, she walked up and knocked lightly on the door.

The door slid opened and they were greeted by an older woman, most likely Rukia's maid. She bowed deeply to both of them before leading them across the barren room and down another hallway. Like Byakuya's rooms, Rukia had several rooms designated as 'her room.' Momo was surprised each time to find more rooms than she remembered not seeing before.

"My mistress is currently in the gardens," The maid explained as Toshiro and Momo followed her quietly. It only took them a few more moments before they reached the final room, which led out to the courtyard. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Bowing once more, she exited the room. As soon as she was gone, Momo quickly bounded out of the room and outside, running full speed at the short figure at the end of the garden.

"Rukia!"

Said person turned around quickly before being tackled to the ground with someone squeezing the life out of her. "M-momo…what are you doing here?" She asked in between breaths as Momo hugged her tighter.

"Oh Rukia! I missed you so much. Look at you, you're so pale! You need to get out a lot more." Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the 'pale' comment. Her skin was already natural pale and that would never change. Yet, she allowed a ghost smile to grace her lips at her friend's worrying. It felt good to have someone who was actually worried about her well-being and happiness.

Hinamori Momo was her only friend that her brother still allowed her to talk with. From a lower rank house, Momo was sweet and kind but only knew the Kuchiki's through her betrothed since childhood, Toshiro. Since their first meeting, despite being on opposite ends of the scale of personalities, Momo and Rukia have became really close.

Now, Momo was Rukia's only chance of being part of the outside world, beyond those walls.

"What are you doing here, Momo?" The violet eye woman asked again as she eyed both her friend and her hesitant fiancé who stayed near the house.

Clapping her hands together, the brown-haired woman smiled brightly, "I'm here to see you, silly. And to get your spirits up."

Surprised, Rukia raised her eyebrows in curiosity. How did Momo expected to lift up her spirits? It wasn't that Rukia did not enjoy her surprise visits. No, Momo couldn't help her with the one thing she wanted, freedom.

"Oh, don't give me that dull look."

"I did not give you such a look."

"Yes, you did. Don't even bother Rukia. I have memorized all your expressions!" Impossible, Rukia thought glaring at her friend. Even though they were close, that didn't mean Momo could read beyond her mask. No one, not even her brother could crack it.

_Except that one time…_

Pushing her thoughts aside, the black-haired woman watched the other. "I am curious, though. How will you lift my spirits then?" She asked her voice low as in a challenge. When Momo put her hand under her chin in order to think, Rukia had to resist sighing out loud. She knew Momo didn't really have an answer.

"I know!" Momo shouted suddenly causing Rukia to jump. Intense, determined brown eyes met hers and Rukia felt herself somewhat nervous. Wait, why am I nervous, she angrily thought, this is Momo were talking about. She'll probably want to try on new clothes or…

"Let's go see the markets outside of Seireitei!"

_What the hell…_

"W-what in the world are you talking about, Momo?" Rukia asked her voice shaking. She surely couldn't have heard that right.

The brown-haired woman pouted and pointed behind Rukia at the wall, or what was beyond it. "Let's go out there! I haven't ever been the shops near the villages and I heard they are amazing."

"Are you nuts?!" Rukia shouted, quickly covering her mouth as her eyes roamed over to the side where a pair of guards watched her suspiciously from her outburst. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice, her anger still evident though. "What are you going on about? You know we can't go out there. Well you, possibly. But for me, I cannot even leave the manor!"

Momo simply smiled, which made Rukia more concerned. "I know you can't leave."

"Then why are you proposing such absurd ideas?"

"They are not absurd, because that is what we are doing." Rukia simple shook her head, wondering if the other woman was sick or something.

_Surely she must be ill if she doesn't remember I haven't left the manor in almost three years. Right?!_

"Momo…"

Her friend smiled once more, winking quickly at Rukia. "Trust me," She said quietly, her head tipping to the side towards the guards. "Come tomorrow, and you'll be out among others, with normal people." With that she skipped her way back to Toshiro who was also eyeing her suspiciously. Rukia watched as they exchange a few words before Momo turned and waved while Toshiro bowed.

Bowing quickly back, her violet eyes followed their disappearing figures while her heart seemed to start battling with her mind. The mind was capable of making it clear that Momo was just having another insane notion. But her heart jumped and warmed at the chance to be possibly outside once again.

_Is it even possible? Am I getting my hopes up for nothing? I thought I had chances before, but they always failed. What could Momo do that I, a Kuchiki heiress, could not?_

For the second time that day, Rukia smiled as her heart slowly started opening up. "Maybe, just maybe I can have my chance after all…and then I could answer my questions from all these years."

_Are you still alive…Ichigo…along with my last bit of life I seemed to have left with you so long ago._

* * *

(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter focused mainly on Rukia, but Ichigo will be in the next chapter for sure and they will meet again soon! Till next chapter!


	3. Two Worn Ends

And here is chapter 2. This one took a little time to write, but hopefully it's up to par as my previous chapters. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers.

Now please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Two Worn Ends**

Night time fell upon Seireitei as all its higher-class citizens sleeping peacefully, blissfully ignoring the outcry of dangers beyond their precious main wall. That included the distant screeching of another Hollow looking for some prey.

An older man hid in the shadows as he watched the hideous creature wander through the night. The man cursed his own stupidity of taking a walk such late at night, even worst near the border forest that one wished to avoid at all costs. Now here he was stuck, with the sad ability of being able to see those god awful creatures.

Another scream pierced the air; the man felt his blood grow cold as its yellow glowing eyes focused in his direction. Pushing down a scream of his own, he turned and begged his legs to run away quickly. Yet, another scream and loud thud drove his attention back to behind him.

There, standing in front of the Hollow was another person. Well it looked like another human being. Rubbing his eyes, the older man tried to identify what was happening front of him. A person dressed in a complete black coat and dark pants, with a hood covering their head. The only feature he could make out was the person's solid build and two white hands contrasting against the man's attire. A luminous glare coming from the man's right hand grabbed the elder's attention quickly.

A sword that was completely black.

He couldn't look away; one wouldn't dare with the scene playing out before them. It took one swing from the stranger to completely destroy the Hollow. All the man could do was gape as the stranger then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Violet eyes widen as the petite woman took in all her surroundings with excitement and anticipation. The air felt so fresh and cleansing as washing away all the dirt and grime she gained from being locked up for so long.

Rukia's mind still couldn't completely comprehend what was happening to her. She was free! Not just being outside the Kuchiki manor after three long grueling years, she was also now able to step foot outside the main city of Seireitei.

Momo's promise from the previous day had come true. Somehow, the brown-haired woman had gotten permission from her brother to allow Rukia to leave the mansion. Though going to the markets in the village just outside of Seireitei was thought as an additional jest, Momo had proved her wrong there too. Now both friends were standing in the middle of a hustling bustling crowd of normal people.

Everything is just so different Rukia thought excitedly as she watched the common people go on their normal routines. Never before has she seen everyone so lay back, friendly, and productive. It was the opposite of what both girls were used to. Never before had they stepped foot outside that despicable wall. Well Rukia had before, but that was only at night and she was busy fighting Hollows.

This was a whole new experience for her, and Rukia was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

With eyes wide and a face gleaming with excitement, Momo couldn't blame her friend at all. After all this was her first taste of freedom in nearly three years. There were no guards, no escorts; Rukia was free as she wished she always could be.

Momo was torn from her thoughts as her friend tugged on her arm, dragging her down the hill towards all the vendor stands. When she giggled at her friend's insistence, she received a hard glare, though it was obviously softened due to their situation.

The Kuchiki heiress still never had received a clear answer on how she was able to be here. All Momo would say is 'her beloved Shiro was just so sweet.' _Whatever that meant_. Though her heart begged her not to dwell on such trivial matters as her desire was sitting right in front of her. Her head still couldn't stop churning at the possibilities. After all, her brother was the one who gave her permission. That itself should be a warning sign for something to come.

_(Flashback)_

"_It seems I've been quite strict these past few years." More than strict Rukia thought brashly, but kept quiet, letting her brother continue. "So therefore I find it only fair my own sister to spend some time with others of her status."_

"_What?"_

_Cold grey eyes bore into hers, and Rukia did not shrink back this time. Instead confusion and suspicions clouded her mind as she looked for some hint of a joke. Like usual, she found no other emotion on her brother's face. _

"_It is not proper for a noble to repeat themselves." He said firmly. Rukia reluctantly nodded._

"_I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I did not believe you were serious." An eyebrow was raised, but still no change in his mask. _

"_Of course I was being serious. As a Kuchiki, we do not lie. That is our highest honor." He paused to hear her quite mumbling along the lines of 'yes, nii-sama'. "Beyond that, it has been brought to my attention that others wish to see you with the honor of you visiting their home. To be invited by other nobles is also a high honor."_

_Rukia rattled her mind on where the conversation was possibly going to go. She was used to being educated about noble 'rules and honors', but this time the matter seemed to be aiming somewhere else. _

Is it possible he's going to give me permission to leave? What could have ever made him change his mind?

"_Rukia," Her name being called snapped her back into attention. Her heart was quietly hammering; the possibility of her dream being achieved had her excitement growing. "You will spend the next day at the Histugaya manor to be on good terms with the young lord's betrothed. Is this request reasonable enough?" _

_She knew it wasn't a request, but an order. She knew he wasn't really asking her opinion, just stating empty words. But Kuchiki Rukia didn't care about that. Momo had done her justice and had somehow made Toshiro convince her brother about leaving the manor. _

"_Yes. Thank you so much, Nii-sama." Quickly she stood, bowing politely before taking her leave. She was so caught up in her happiness she didn't catch the last words her brother had spoken to her. Not believing they were important, she quickly made her way to her room to prepare for departure the next day. _

_Byakuya watched her retreating figure, not interested in his sister's sudden enthusiasm about leaving. He scoffed at the idea, and he still had no clue why he had agreed with the younger lord's request. _

Maybe I am looking for good terms with the new head of the Histugaya clan after all.

"_Just this once, Rukia. Enjoy your home here, as soon you'll no longer be part of the clan no more. Then I cannot protect you no more."_

_(End flashback)_

Though that conversation had been strained, it was strangely one of the best ones Rukia ever had with Byakuya. The approval for the leave was in the pretense of her becoming familiar with other nobles, but somehow this one time it felt like the decision was made for _her_. It was for her happiness, not duty. That's why the petite noble could rank that as one of her favorite family conversations.

_After all, it's not like we talk on a regular basis very much._

When she had arrived at the Histugaya's manor, her escorts were kindly shooed off as Toshiro _promised_ that Rukia would be watched during the entirety of her stay. Momo had different plans. They waited about an hour or so before her friend had thrown a heavy cloak over her head and dragged her till they were at the main entrance to the city.

The raven-haired woman couldn't help all the nervousness and anxiety plaguing her at the moment she was standing near the entrance. Her chance at beyond the walls were so close, that she was scared that was all a sick joke someone was playing on her for their own benefit.

Just one push from her giddy friend, all fears and uneasiness had washed away.

Now they were walking quickly towards all the stands and carts that were placed slightly off the main road. Rukia had heard of vendors coming from all parts of the country, willing and trying to sell their worthy products to the high heads of Seireitei. If a noble or a high-class member of a clan bought something of yours, that person had the right to gloat about it for a period of time. For most commoners, this period would last through their lifetimes.

Rukia was amazed at all the different vendors and the range of items they were selling. Even as a child, she was not allowed to attend the market places, but had heard stories from servants and other members of the Kuchiki family. Her dreams and visions of the market were being realized as she couldn't have imagined it any different. There was just one complaint.

"Why am I wearing this cloak?"

Momo glanced at her with a secretive smile. "It's to hide your identity, silly."

"Oh. Why?" The raven=haired woman couldn't wrap her head around having a secret identity. After all, it's not like many people knew her outside the family. She wouldn't even be surprised if half of her own family didn't recognize her.

_It's not like I leave my room much…_

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Momo couldn't help but wonder if Rukia lost some sanity while being trapped. Actually, she's so strong, the brown-haired woman thought continually awestruck at her friend's strength. I would not have been to get by one year let alone three while being confined in a closed off space.

"Ruki, even though we are outside the main walls, there still could be servants or guards that could recognize you. After all, you were not even supposed to leave _our_ manor. We are lucky that Toshiro is so wonderful and let us come out here without escorts."

Glancing down at the dark cloak covering her formal kimono, Rukia chided herself for not regarding of being spotted outside the walls. Since being found out during her old excursions, she knew her brother had eyes and ears everywhere.

Ignoring the boding feeling, deep in the back of her mind, about possible repercussions from this outing, she allowed happiness to reach the surface. Rukia couldn't help but to feel grateful. "Yes I must thank Histugaya-kun when we get back. He was very helpful in all of this." Allowing a ghost smile to grace her lips, she whispered, "I'm eternally grateful for what both of you have done. I do not believe this would have ever happen to me."

"It's not a big deal, Rukia," Her friend replied, smiling brightly. "We are friends, and friends help each other." Waving her hand idly, she added, "And don't worry about thanking Shiro, either. He likes you as well, and we both want you to be happy. That's the truth."

The corners of Rukia's mouth finally tugged open to a small, but sincere smile. "Thank you, Momo."

Nearly tearing up at her friend's sincere words, Momo shook her head in order to stay focus. Instead she chose to shout out, "Alright let's go!"

Rukia looked at her in surprise at the sudden mood change as others around them glanced at the over-excited girl. The surprise did not last long as Rukia had grown accustomed to the brown-haired woman's outbursts over the years. Momo was always happy and bubbly, so the shift in mood wasn't too out of place. I just don't understand why she has to shout so loud the petite woman thought with mild curiosity.

Deciding to only focus on the opportunity at hand, Rukia decided not to address her friend's odd habit. Instead she just linked arms with her friend and both made their way through the swarms of people wandering the markets, blending in perfectly.

* * *

"Would you give me one good reason why we are here again?"

"You have to complain about every single little thing, don't you?"

His companion merely shrugged and scowled in return. "I don't complain about _everything_. Still you had to drag me to this annoying place, where the people are even more annoying." The dark-haired man pushed up his glasses, ignoring his friend's complaints.

"No matter how you feel, I'm here for some excellent material cloth I can only get at this one vendor."

His tall friend scoffed. "You're the only man I have ever known to shop for cloth, Ishida."

"And you're the only man I ever known to go out of his way to protect others." Amber eyes narrowed at his statement, but the other man ignored the look.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The black-haired man scoffed, before turning to look at different pieces of cloth. "You know what I mean. Maybe it's time you admit something strange is going on with all these attacks, Kurosaki."

The tall man just glanced away, a deep frown etched onto his face. "Yeah, you could be right."

_Something seems to be brewing…_

* * *

"Look at this. Ooo, these are _soo_ cute. Oh my, there is too much to look at!" Rolling her eyes, Rukia couldn't help but share Momo's enthusiasm. Only it was slightly less obvious than her friend though; after all these markets were AMAZING.

It felt as both women only been to a few stands as time seemed to flash by. The sun was starting to lower in the sky and to the shorter of the two women; it all went by way too fast. The young noble couldn't help but stop and glance at every single item at every stand, same as Momo. It was all a new and wonderful experience for her.

Though she had to admit there were some crooks among the many merchants. I might be a naïve at this, but I know a scammer when I see one Rukia thought smugly. At least most of the people that are here are trying to make a living.

That thought made the raven-haired woman depressed on some levels. These kind and decent people were trying everything possible to get by and live their lives at least in simple happiness. If they couldn't sell anything, then they couldn't survive. That was not their only worry though. Yes, they also had to fear creatures that came from hell themselves. Hollows were hunting these poor people making living one's life a constant battle for anyone outside of Seireitei's protective walls.

Breathing deeply, Rukia tried to remove all anger and detest at the nobles for their turned backs on anyone without a known name. This was not the time or place, to make her ill feelings known. This is what she wanted for so long, and damn herself if she would ruin her time she had left. Momo had risked so much bringing her out here, and if any repercussions would fall on her for Rukia's misery; Well, Rukia would not be able to move on knowing she caused her friend problems as well.

She was so close to cracking.

Another deep breath; "Momo, maybe we should keep moving on. There is still so much to see, and we are losing light." The brown-haired woman was pulled from her musing of certain products by her friend's words.

"Ah, yes. Sorry I did not mean to take up so much time." Clapping her hands together happily, the young woman showered the Kuchiki noble in her enthusiasm. "There are just so many cute items around." Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and coolly gesture her hand towards other stalls.

"Let's go see what's over there. I want to see as much as possible if this is my first and most likely last time out here." A frown flickered over Momo's face, but it was quickly replaced with an immense smile.

"Of course, Ruki! Let's keep goi-oof!" Momo grunted softly after bumping into another person as she turned to follow Rukia. Bowing quickly, she relayed her apologies. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's quite alright. No harm done." The man slightly bowed back as he then turned away to keep viewing the fabric he was considering on purchasing. Momo kept mumbling apologies as Rukia managed to pull her away so they could continue on.

Neither woman noticed the man glancing back in their direction, watching their retreating backs with interest. "A curious combination I must say. Yet, they are in place they should not be alone."

"Talking to yourself, Ishida?" The black-haired man scoffed as his companion appeared next to him.

"No, and it would help if you don't disappear on me. I do not need you causing trouble while we are on a short visit."

Eyebrows raised, the other man could only scowl. "I do not _always_ cause trouble."

"And yet, you did not deny it." Looking once more in the direction of the young women, a small frown etched on his face. Keeping his voice low, so only his friend could hear, he added, "I just ran into an interesting pair. As gentlemen, we should always make sure a pair of young ladies gets home safely."

"A noble?" The black-haired man nodded as the other sighed. Having unescorted nobles could cause trouble, especially if they were women. And if anyone knew anything about these two young men, they would know neither man could stand by when someone could possibly be in trouble.

Making their way deeper towards the center of all the vendors and stalls, and masses of people, both men seemed to pick up their pace as they heard unusual shouting and then a scream.

They began to run.

* * *

A crowd seemed to have formed around them, but Rukia didn't bother to spare them looks. After all, the problem was in front of her, and unless she could break through, both she and Momo were going to be in serious trouble.

Though no matter what now, she was going to be in more trouble than she wanted.

_If I get caught here, I would be lucky to be able to step outside my room ever again. That or Byakuya might disown her. Actually that what would be more of what I prefer than anything…_

Both the young women were viewing a few stalls, but did not notice the few figures following them in the shadows. Neither of them had known until a bulky man stepped in front of them, blocking their path.

Ignoring his lecherous glare, Rukia grabbed her friend's hand and tried to maneuver around him. Her plan failed when the man grabbed the back of her cloak, pulling her back. Rukia returned with a swift kick to his shin. With the man yelling out in pain, the black-haired woman pushed the other woman back, her eyes trained on the man.

Rukia had chided herself for not being more careful. She was trained since a young age always to be vigilant and aware of her surroundings. Her easy-going attitude today might have caused both her and Momo harm.

A rough hand suddenly came from behind her, wrapping around her upper arm. Momo screamed as Rukia's instinctively started fighting back. Her captive elbow managed to connect with her assailant's jaw causing him to scream in pain, and his grasp to loosen.

Backing up, Rukia made sure Momo was directly behind her while facing the cursing men in front of them; others slowly assembly behind them. Overall there was about five of them, and the gathering crowd made promised of a dangerous show was about to occur.

"Come on, sweetie." One of them called, causing Rukia to cringe. "We haven't seen such unique eyes as yours. Come and show us what else is special about you." Rukia glanced hard at the advancing party and knew deep down their chance of escape was slim.

_If I could at least cause a distraction and get an opening then Momo can esc- _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shout as a fist started flying at her. Lifting her arms up, she tried to block the punch. The only thing she could hope for was an opening to strike back.

_If I can get one good punch in..w-what the…_

The collision of a fist to her body never came causing Rukia to blink in surprise. Hearing a loud grunt, she quickly lowered her arms and her violet eyes widen at the display before her.

The man who aimed to attack her was now a bundle heap on the ground, unconscious. The rest of man's gang were all in shock and surprise at the newcomer standing in between them and her. Rukia gaped along with them. Just for a completely different reason.

The new stranger on the scene merely smirked at all the surprise faces, but a scowl soon replaced it. "It's one thing for people to gain up on one person, but it's disgusting if they gang up on a girl."

Rukia's voice caught in her throat as a wave of unrecognizable emotions washed over her as she took in the man before her. Her mind spinning the idea that this was all a dream; that tall figure, that cocky attitude…

That orange hair!

_Ichigo!_

* * *

(A/N) Well, hopefully you guys liked this one. This is a slow moving story, but so far I heard you guys like the pace and so it will stay this way for a while. Now, Ichigo is back in the picture and we will be having Ichiruki moment soon! Till next time!


	4. Tangled Lives

And chapter 3 is here and this one was written fast! To all my readers, I apologize if the time between chapters is long, but that's how I operate and so even if it takes longer to release the next chapter, it is coming! To **ilovebks**, you'll just have to wait and see ;). Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews, and favorites. I love to know what you guys think of this story so far.

Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Tangled Lives**

_That tall figure._

_That cocky attitude._

_That orange hair!_

_Ichigo!_

Rukia could only gape at the scene playing out in front of her. Nothing comprehended and she felt her body stiffen, as she had no strength, no possible reaction to the situation happening. Not when he was standing there, right there in front of her after three _long_ unknowing, miserable years.

_He's alive! Thank god!_

The petite noble was surprised at her first thoughts when she saw Ichigo. Yet, thinking through her mind, Rukia knew she wouldn't have reacted, or thought any differently. She had been dying to know if he had survived. And fate seemed ready to finally give her an answer.

Though Rukia didn't know if to believe this was reality or another dream where she has been imagining this scenario over and over again. Usually those dreams turn out to be nightmares.

Momo gasped next to her, but Rukia couldn't tear her eyes away. Instead her violet eyes were drilling holes into their savior's tall back. She was surprised when he turned his head suddenly to look back at them. Amber eyes widen when they landed on her, and Rukia could only stare back; her throat completely dry and void of any words.

"Hey kid! Get out of our way. These little girls belong to us." Amber eyes dragged themselves away from intense violet ones, as Ichigo nearly growled at the filthy man who stupidly opened up his mouth.

"I believe they don't belong to anyone," Ichigo replied, his tone serious and deadly. Narrowing his eyes, he looked each man in the eye and couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure when they slowly shrank back from him.

Though his men shrank back, their leader did not budge, determined to teach the clown-hair kid a lesson. Taking a step forward, his eyes wandered from the orange-haired teen to the young women behind him.

He smirked, "Maybe you just wanted a little piece yo-" He never finished as a solid fist smashed into his jaw, successfully knocking the man unconscious. Ichigo was steaming now. The man had the nerve to call him like one of them. The thought itself made his stomach churn.

_No way am I similar to these disgusting monsters. They all deserve to be strung up. Or be left to the Hollows._

Out of anger for his boss' defeat, one of the men suddenly sprang out at Ichigo, determined to get revenge. The others soon followed suite, but it did not really make a difference. Ichigo saw the first man coming, and allowed a smirk to cross his face as he easily dodged a punch from him.

Stepping back, he allowed another man to come at him from the side. Reaching out, he grabbed the man's extended arm and easily pulled him forward and flipped him onto his back, hard. Successively, he kicked out his leg, nailing another one in the stomach.

Both women watched in silent awe, as Ichigo kept delivering one successful blow after another. Momo was more in shock of a handsome stranger coming to their rescue and his amazing strength, while her noble counterpart wasn't too surprised on the man's fighting skills and strength. She already knew without a doubt that he could win. Instead she just couldn't understand why she saw him now of all times.

_After all this time, and the once chance I happen to be outside Seireitei, he is here. Is it just coincidence or something more?_

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt herself being shoved to the ground.

"Rukia!" Momo cried. Ignoring her friend's cry, Rukia glared angrily up at her surprise attacker. His attention was not on her though, but on the orange-haired kid. She felt her blood boil as the man started approaching Ichigo from behind, the said man being too distracted by others to notice him. This man came from the bulging crowd, his opponent being the unsuspecting kid.

Without any hesitation the raven-haired woman pushed away her friend's hands, rose to her feet and ran at the attacker. Before he could react, Rukia leapt onto his back and quickly locked her arms around his neck.

"Damn it, you bitch!" He tried pulling her off, but luckily due to her size he couldn't get a good grip on her. Instead she used all her strength trying to pull tighter, attempting to block off the man's windpipe.

Her only thought was to help Ichigo.

"Hey!" Ignoring Ichigo's call, Rukia squeezed harder, the desperate man clawing at her arms, trying to pull her off.

_Just a little longer..._

"Damn it!" Before he could pass out, the attacker managed to get a solid grip on Rukia's arm and quickly yanked her off. Throwing her to ground, he turned around determined to teach the noble brat a lesson.

Startled by the impact, Rukia cried out in pain as her body hit the hard ground. Her eyes slammed shut instinctively at the pain, but she quickly reopened them when she heard a large thud next to her. Rukia gasped, startled at the sight in front of her. The man she had attacked was now suddenly lying unconscious on the ground along with all the other thugs.

H-how did that happen, the petite woman wondered as she quickly looked around to see where the orange-haired kid went and if he was alright.

If Ichigo was alright.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The young woman's eyes widen when she realized someone was standing in front of her, holding out their hand. Glancing up quickly, she couldn't help but allow a small smirk to cross her face when she saw the familiar orange.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" A scowl crossed his faced and she nearly laughed at his expression. She knew her answer was considered rude, but she couldn't stop herself. If he still had that attitude from way back then, then he wouldn't be too offended by her. Well she hoped that his stubborn characteristic was still part of him.

Unexpectedly, a few giggles had bubbled up inside and managed to get pass her lips. Rukia did not if it was caused by the nerves or the simple fact that she was happy. Yes, she was _actually_ happy because she found out he was alive and well. Though her laughs were ones of joy, Ichigo didn't seem to appreciate her reaction. His expression was one with a familiar looking scowl and full of irritation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rukia bit her lip to calm down her giggles, but the smirk somehow stayed. "Nothing is wrong. It's not every day you see someone with orange hair coming to one's rescue and beating up poor souls."

He looked stun for a moment, but the surprise quickly disappeared as the scowl fully returned. Straightening his back, he returned to standing at full height, but not before grabbing Rukia's hand and pulling her up as well.

Rukia stood up and couldn't help but studied the strange boy in front of her. Her eyes took in every feature, from his tall, but well-built body to his outrageous hair. Then there were his amazing eyes; deep amber that seemed to be mixed of brown and gold. But it wasn't the color that amazed her, oh no, it was their depth, their open-portal to all his deeper emotions and thoughts.

Is he letting me see everything she pondered, as she was able to read different emotions playing through those deep eyes. Anger, irritation, curiosity, and recognition?!

_Does he remember me?_

A deep voice inside her screamed for it to be true.

"Rukia! Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Momo suddenly appeared by the raven-haired noble's side, causing her to jump in surprise. Glancing at Ichigo with an awe expression, she gave him a swift bow. "Thank you so much. If you had not shown up, I am not sure what would have happened to us."

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo glanced away, not used to the praise. "Eh, it was no problem at all. I just don't like when punks like that pick on defenseless people."

"Who said we were defenseless?" Amber eyes swung back around to meet with violet. Momo quickly shushed her friend, angry about her rudeness to their savior. They were both surprise when the orange-haired man chuckled out loud in response.

"I didn't say that you were _completely_ defenseless, midget. After all, you're the one who nearly suffocated a man." He laughed harder at her glare as nostalgia ran over him. He knew that glare, he knew that stubbornness.

_Hell, who could forget those eyes._

But he still couldn't let his guard down. This woman looked like her, but he's seen her so many times, he thought he had seen her before. Yet, all his hopes are always shattered as it always turns out to be just a dream. As far as he knew she never did exist and that day never did occur. That thought would be rejected immediately as he was never the same person after that faithful night. If he denied meeting her, then he would never admit to receiving and using the power she had given him. All the strength he now had to use to finally protect.

_Is it possible now that I imaging her outside my dreams as well? _

His thoughts were cut short when he felt as a sharp pain in his leg. The annoying midget had decided on his punishment by kicking him in the shin as he was distracted.

"Rukia!" Momo was beyond shock. She never had seen her friend ever talk-back to anyone before, and now she was attacking the man that had saved them. Did she hit her head that caused her to go crazy?!

The raven haired-woman just huffed in frustration, glad to get some revenge on the orange-haired jerk. Rescuer or not, no one calls her short with the hope of living much longer.

"Goddammit, woman! What the hell are you kicking me for?" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his sore shin ignoring the glare Rukia kept sending him.

"If you had half a brain, then you know not to call other people names. I am not short!" She walked up to him so they were standing toe-to-toe. As she craned her neck up to look at him, Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

"Then aren't you making it too hard for you to look up at me now?" He should have kept his damn mouth shut he thought while rubbing the other leg where the midget had just kicked him once more. But yet, he couldn't help but like their unusual and violent exchange. Maybe he was in luck, it seemed fate was pushing her appearance in the face. Maybe she was the annoying girl from all those years ago.

_Could I really have the chance to thank her?_

"Kurosaki, I suggest you stop pestering these poor women. I am sure they have to get back home before it gets too late." All three people jump as a fourth person appeared next to them out of nowhere. Ichigo scowled at him with irritation.

"And where the hell were you the whole time I was fighting, Ishida?" The said man merely shrugged while pushing up his glasses.

"I was here the whole time. You were just busy living out your glory of being some sort of hero." Ignoring his friend's mutterings about 'killing his friend', Ishida turned to the silent women, offering a deep bow. "I apologize for any ill-behavior my friend has shown you, my ladies. He is not use to entertaining such high-deemed citizens."

Rukia and Momo gawked at the man who seemed so polite compared to his counterpart. The difference between them was obvious, but Rukia couldn't help but admire Ishida; his obvious loyalty to his friend was very strong and evident. Even though it seemed like the two would never get along, she could tell that they still had each other's back no matter what.

"You! I know you!" Rukia and the two men looked at Momo in surprise at her outburst. She was pointing at Ishida, but had a smile on her face. "I accidently ran into your earlier today. Oh, I must apologize once more for my lack of awareness."

Ishida and Ichigo shared a look of 'is this girl for real' before the darker-haired man turned back to the hyper brown-haired woman to reply. "It's quite alright. No harm was done though I hope you don't mind me asking. Why are two young nobles such as yourselves out here without any escorts?"

Ichigo watched as the brown-haired woman's look turned to surprise while his stubborn midget had a look of absolute horror. _Wait-what._ That expression did not sit well with the orange-haired man at all.

Rukia stared at the man in front of them, knowing she wore an expression that was not going to be received well. Through the corner of her eye she could see Ichigo studying her with a frown covering his face.

Swallowing hard, she lowered her voice, but it was firm and in-control. "How did you know who we are?"

Momo glanced between her friend and the two people in front of them. She understood it was not good if someone found out their identity. She was not worried about herself though. Instead all her concern lay with Rukia's well-being. The young noble would never forgive herself if Rukia got into trouble becuase of her insistence on this outing.

Placing his hands up with palms out, Ishida tried to calm both women down, who appeared as they were ready to run. "Please do not worry. I just happen to be very observant. For example, I saw your kimono, young lady," He gestured to Rukia, who quickly glanced down at her fancy wardrobe hidden slightly beneath her cloak. "Only nobles could afford such delicate, beautiful material. Also your proper mannerisms and grooming just prove my theory."

"You shouldn't be staring at people," Ichigo scoffed while Ishida merely rolled his eyes. Instead he focused on the black-haired woman in front of him, who looked to be analyzing him and Ichigo in return. He thought she would explode on them, or simply run away. Her calm answer surprised him.

"Oh, I see."

Glancing in the distance, Rukia noticed the sun setting low, and she knew they only had a set time before Toshiro would come looking for them. Her guards would then come for her shortly after supper. Quickly pushing away the undesirable feelings about her sudden freedom being taken away once more, Rukia turned towards their new acquaintances and bowed low.

"I have to also give my thanks to you as well. I am assuming you are the one who sent you friend after us?" Ishida just nodded, impressed with her conclusion. Turning towards Ichigo, Rukia allowed herself one more moment to absorb his brief presence all in.

_After all, this is probably the only time I'll ever see him. Thank you, fate, for allowing me to see him alive and knowing he is still doing well enough to survive. _

Purposefully avoiding his golden orbs, she bowed lowly to him as well. "Thank you for saving us. We are both in deep gratitude. It looks like I am in debt to you once again." Her last words were only a quiet whisper, more of reminder to herself. But Ichigo had heard her. Looking at her tentatively, he wished he could find something to say; anything to make her stay a little longer.

_Please, don't disappear again. Do not return to being just figments of my imagination again. _

Lifting her head, amber came into contact with violet, and it seemed the world around them vanished just for that one moment. A smile worked a way onto her face as she lost herself in his intense gaze.

"Thank you again, Kurosaki Ichigo." His eyes widen when she said his name. She had remembered his name! Slowly his mouth worked on its accord, his mind screaming to answer with the one name he had been craving to say for so many years.

"Anytime, Rukia." Her smile grew as the name that seemed so foreign to him, rolled off his tongue with such ease and familiarity. He liked it. He really liked saying her name.

Backing up, both women bowed again, and made their pardons to leave. Both men watched the women make their way back up the hill towards the gate entrance of Seireitei. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a light thump in his chest when Rukia looked once more over her shoulder, their eyes automatically connecting.

He couldn't understand why, but when she was completely out of sight, Ichigo felt the loneliness surround him once more. It was such a familiar, recognizable feeling to him now. One he had been fighting for three years…

* * *

Wandering into the dark, empty-feeling room, Ichigo collapsed onto his bed. He wasn't exhausted, but he felt drained suddenly. Staring at the ceiling, Ichigo saw her eyes staring back at him; all the emotions stored inside them crashing down into him, filling his mind. Closing his eyes, he allowed image after image play in his head. His memory remained on instant replay of that faithful night three years ago.

He pictured that woman, once a girl, and the way she had stared at him when they were in danger. Her intense strength and utter determination for them to survive. He instantly connected her eyes with the amethyst ones he found himself intensely staring into today.

No doubt, it was her.

_Damn, I never got to thank her!_

Turning on his side, Ichigo glowered at the wall since it was the only thing he could turn his frustration on. After all he forgot to do the one he swore to do when he saw her again. How long has he been waiting for the opportunity to give his eternal thanks? That short girl who gave what he wanted most, the power to protect.

After these long years he had met her again, but by accident. But he couldn't help but wonder if they would meet again, and if soon. Glancing at the window, which allowed a tiny crack of light from the moon to creep into his room, a small hopeful smile crept up onto his face.

_I hope so.. .where are you at, midget? Who could you possibly be...?_

Before drifting off, he allowed the sweet name roll off his tongue once more. A name he never had said once outside his mind until today. The name that kept the smile on his face as he slipped off to what he hoped would be a pleasant dream after so long.

"Rukia."

* * *

(A/N) Alright, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be focused on Ichigo and what happened from his view on their meeting. Don't worry, they'll meet again soon. How soon? Well you'll have to wait and see. Till next time!


	5. Knotted from the Beginning

Welcome to chapter 4 and it's the longest chapter for this story so far! I hope you guys like this one as it ties to the prologue, but now we are dealing with Ichigo's side of events. Please tell me what you guys think! I love to know how the story is going according to all my readers, so please, please review! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and follows. I also apologize for any mistakes in this chapter.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Knotted from the Beginning**

Kurosaki Ichigo used to be such a bright boy. When he was younger, he was always smiling, always a crybaby and always a showoff. He wanted to impress one person most of all, his mother. Kurosaki Masaki was the young boy's light in a world that seemed dark and scary to such an innocent young child.

Ichigo had such a wonderful childhood. With an adoring mother, a crazy father, and two adorable baby sisters, the boy's life couldn't get any better. His mother was the center of their family and her life seemed to chase away any shadows.

Then that center had shattered.

When the orange-haired boy was just nine years old, his light in his life was torn from him. Taken from him and his family, his mother had unfortunately passed away. Though people called it such a sad, but decent passing for someone still so young and beautiful, Ichigo knew better. Her death was not normal, and he was the only one to witness her gruesome death. No one ever knew what happened to Kurosaki Masaki that night except for her own son; and that boy never spoke of word of what happened.

His silence would continue to stretch as the boy grew into a young man. He was not one who allowed others to help carry his burdens; he carried his own. He was one who fought the darkness on his own. That's how he thought he truly felt, until by a fated meeting, his world would allow a little light to surround him once more.

Who knew his new light would be a petite, daring woman?

* * *

_3 years ago_

The sun peeked over the distant hills, as voices and continuous movement signaled another day to the small village that was situated away from the main city of Seireitei. Though they were far enough to be away from noble's watching eyes, their tall and grand buildings in the distance served as a constant reminder of the power they held and what spoils these villagers couldn't have.

Though the morning indicated another day was here for those lucky enough to have enough food and water to survive, one teen couldn't help but feel the dullness of being able to survive another day.

Fifteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo hated seeing the sunrise. All it reminded to him was another day he was still here while _she_ was not. How could anyone still think it was alright for Ichigo to live and not her? His mother was the most beautiful, kind, hearted person there ever was.

He was just a troubled teen with no passion or interest for anything.

_Damn there I go again, being so depressed and sour. I really need to think of something else every morning. _

Luckily for him, at that moment, there was a knock on his door with a soft voice of his sister ringing through it. "Onii-chan, are you awake? Breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, I'm up. I'll be right there, Yuzu," Ichigo called back to his sister while shuffling around to find some clothes for another boring, pointless day.

_Darn, there I go again. _

He tried; he really did try to find anything positive in his life. He knew he could be thankful that his family was as well off as they were. His father was a doctor for their village and nearby ones. Sometimes he even was called to the walled-off city of Seireitei. Both of his sisters were growing well and healthy. They had no fear of starving or fighting for survival.

Unlike some villages in the wide landscape, Karakura village was one of the better off ones. Most people were friendly and helpful. There were rarely any shortages and people always had some sort of work. Overall he had plenty to be thankful for. He just couldn't absorbed and show that.

Standing tall at almost six feet, the bright orange-haired teen was never one to show any emotions that would ever hurt his pride of manhood. He was the only son of Kurosaki Isshin and an older brother. He had to be a man who was both strong and serious in order to take care of his family. He had few friends as many others thought he was some curse with crazy orange hair he had as well as the permanent scary scowl that was situated on his face. Usually it only took a threat or two to teach those people a lesson about possibly causing him or his family trouble.

That was Ichigo to outsiders, but only a few people knew the Ichigo from inside. Yet, no one truly knew him in _and_ out.

Nobody probably ever will the teen thought crudely as he walked down the hall. Breakfast was a normal event in the Kurosaki household. As the younger light-haired twin, Yuzu, would always cook the most wonderful meals while her dark-haired sister, Karin, was brass and uninterested in anything besides the food sitting in front of her. Then there was their father.

"GOOOD MOORNNINGG ICH-" Isshin's shout was cut off when a foot planted into his face sending the older man hurdling through the air and into the adjacent wall. "V-very good, my son," He wheezed out as Ichigo completely ignored him and instead dug into his waiting food.

Yuzu, as usual, was not happy with the ruckus that seemed to occur every day. "Oh, Onii-chan, you didn't have to hit him so hard."

"Don't worry too much, Yuzu," Karin piped in between chewing. "Dad never seems to care about Ichi-nii fighting back and sometimes the old man deserves it." Isshin suddenly appeared by the uncaring twin, tears rolling down his face. Two of his three children knowing they were most likely fake.

"Oh, why must you be so mean, Karin?! Oh Masaki, our children hate me!"

His crying was cut off as a solid fist connected with his jaw. "Shut it, won't you old man." Ichigo griped as he ignored his father withering on the floor in pain. "Maybe if you stop attacking me every day, we wouldn't have to go through with this."

"That's where you are wrong, Ichigo," The older man shouted as he was suddenly standing and pointing his finger at his only son. "If I don't train you, how would you become a full fledge man. Soon you will find a girl and you will have to protect her so then you can give me grandchildren!"

"Stop saying that!" Ichigo shouted, throwing another punch in his father's direction. Somehow the older man managed to dodged, only to smirk in triumph against the agitated teen. Yuzu and Karin promptly ignored their bickering brother and father and went back to their meal. After some time, the family finally finished their meal as somehow Isshin stopped pestering Ichigo, and said person stopped trying to kill him.

"Ichigo," his father said seriously causing his children to look up at him surprise. It was rare when the older Kurosaki was serious. "I will be going to the Seireitei for the whole day and the next. I was called in by a high noble clan who wishes for me to treat one of their sick family members." He watched as his son just nodded, a curious look looming on his face. "While I'm gone, you take care of your sisters and yourself."

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at his father's statement. He was already very overprotective of his younger sisters and always took care of them. Yet, his father was telling him, with a solemn and serious expression on his face. "Yeah, sure." He answered seeing his father not letting up.

_What the hell is going on with the old man?_

Another moment of tense silence pass before a goofy grin crossed the elder's face and he started jumping up and giving his son a thumbs up. "That's my boy. Time to become a man!"

The orange-haired teen just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." He wasn't too surprised his father went back to his crazy antics as soon as possible. Thanking his sister for the food, Ichigo simply left the house and wandered to find something productive to do for the long day ahead.

The day passed as a blur which was unusual for the uninterested teen. He managed to help his friend, Ishida, who was also training to become a doctor with a few errands. Dark descended on the village fast, causing Ichigo to curse as he was late to dinner and he knew the brown-haired twin would make him feel guilty for being so late.

Rushing home, Ichigo couldn't figure it out, but the air seemed colder, more dead, than it usually felt. Shaking his head, he figured he was just imagining things. Picking up his pace, another uneasy feeling passed through him causing the teen to stop. Glancing around, he could only see a few people still wandering the streets with the glow of the moon as their light. It was a normal, peaceful night.

Until a distant crash and a high pitch screech broke the silent night. Ichigo's legs started moving before he could comprehend what he had heard and what was going on. Once his mind caught up, he felt the sickening feeling in his stomach he felt every time he heard those creatures.

It was them. Those horrible monsters that had no sense and only hunted for blood of humans. Though he hasn't seen many as they haven't come into the village for so long, Ichigo was one of those who could actually _see_ those foul monsters.

His father said it was a rare and wanted gift that he had. The teen could scowl and curse of what he had. Who ever wanted the pleasure of seeing what those things could do? He rather be blind to their blood thirsting cries and soulless eyes.

The only thought that now crossed his mind was his family. His sisters were still at home, alone. _Shit!_

Pushing all his strength into his legs, the teen sprinted towards his home, drowning out all the screams and crashes that seemed to be following him. The pounding in his chest continued as he felt something surround him, as if to protect him from the coming danger.

The unrecognizable feeling vanished as he a crashing sound in front of him followed by a recognizable scream. Fear overcame him as he took in the scene playing in front of him. His home no longer existed, but his eyes were drawn to two small figures lying on the ground with a horrid creature standing right behind them.

Yuzu was unconscious while Karin was hovering over her protectively as shielding her twin's body with her own. Though the other one was barely conscious, she noticed her brother's appearance, and shouted at him. "Run away, Ichi-nii! Don't come near!" Her shouts seemed to catch the Hollow's attention as it signaled on her and started leaning back on its hinged legs, ready to attack.

Anger poured through Ichigo as he watched to creature focus on his sisters, and without a thought for his own safety, he roared at the beast, "Leave her alone!" As soon as the words left his mouth, a strange pulse of energy radiated off the teen, causing the creature to turn its glowing eyes onto him.

Suddenly the Hollow jumped into the air, over the orange-haired boy and his family. Landing a good distance away, the creature only watched his new prey while his mouth could taste the deliciousness of the boy's spiritual pressure.

Without hesitation, Ichigo stood in a defensive position, his body now between the creature and his sisters. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he saw Karin had passed out, and he was thankful that both of them did not look too hurt. That small thanks gave way to anger at this Hollow's attempt to hurt his family.

No matter if his body is torn apart, he will make the creature pay. His dark thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of sliding sandals on dirt. Looking to the side, he was shocked when another person suddenly appeared, now standing between him and his opponent.

_What the…!_

A petite, dark haired girl had come out of nowhere. Dressed in a black shihakusho, that were usually only worn by guards of Seireitei, her eyes were set on the Hollow, and didn't seemed to notice him. He couldn't help but allow his temper rise again after seeing someone appear who could possibly interfere with his fight.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was cold and accusing, but the woman did not seem to shrink back from his tone. Instead she looked directly at him and when her violet irises met his golden ambers, time seemed to halt for a second.

A sense of amazement overcame Ichigo as he stared into the widest, most unique looking eyes he had ever seen. The girl seemed transfixed on him as well, as she didn't see the arm shooting out at her; Ichigo, though, did. Without thinking, the teen ran hard at her and pushing both of their bodies to the ground, barely avoiding the rushing appendage. "What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get killed?!"

She merely glanced up at him as was nearly on top of her. He watch as realization dawned on her small, delicate face, then it strangely her eyes turned cold and a fixed frown crossed her face. He couldn't stop the confusion from crossing his own face at her unexpected reaction.

"What am I doing? Don't worry about such stupid notions. You need to run!" The raven-haired girl's voice was cool and collect despite the harsh attitude she was giving him. Shock crossed his face, while he felt vein pop before allowing his trademark scowl to return.

_This girl had a lot of nerve considering I just saved her life._

"Run? Are you kidding? This is my fight and no midget is going to intervene."

"Midget?!" She shouted as she shot to her feet. Ichigo watched as she narrowed her eyes giving him a potential death glare. It would be imitating he thought truthfully if she wasn't a couple of feet shorter than me. "Who are you calling midget?"

_Enough talk, let me eat both of you!_ The Hollow screeched and the orange-haired teen couldn't help but cringe at its craving voice. Noticing the woman's now stern expression, he wondered how she wasn't creep out or scared of these monsters. Who was this person? He was distracted from his thoughts as he saw the shadow beneath of them grow larger, and without a word, they both automatically jumped away from each other; avoiding the crushing blow the Hollow tried to catch them with.

The scowl appeared once more, as he was not happy with the interruption. "Hey! I was talking here." The Hollow turned its attention towards him, eyes glowing with hunger. His scowl soon turned into a smirk; as he could fell his own anticipation grow at finally hurting the creature in front of him. "Oh well. I guess you're ready to restart our fight, huh."

Screeching in response, the Hollow lunged at him. Dodging easily, Ichigo knew he had one chance to counterattack. He picked up a piece of wood from one of the destroyed structures nearby and held it defensively. Another attack came from his right, but before he could react, the teen saw a glimpse of dark clothing as the attack was halted mere feet from him.

"Fool! What do you think you can do against a Hollow?"

_How the hell did she get over here this fast, and is that a sword?!_

"Oi, midget, this is my fight. So back off!" She was protecting him. He hated being protected by others.

"Your fight?" The raven-haired beauty scoffed back as she dodged the Hollow's arm. To Ichigo, it looked like an ongoing dance between her and the creature. "This is no fight for a kid. You can't do anything anyway. Why risk your life?"

Taking a quick moment she looked at him, to gauge his reaction. She was surprised to see the amount of anger and hurt crossing his face. His hands were clenched tightly to the side, and she could easily tell that he was fighting his emotions inside.

"I need to fight," Ichigo's voice came out quietly, but was firm and serious. "I n-need to protect them. This…monster…attacked my family! How can I stand by and not help them!"

The petite girl was taken aback by his passion as confusion swept over her. "Y-your family?" Her voice resounded uneasily as her violet eyes gazed pass him and fell onto two small figures lying not too far behind him. He watched as different emotions flickered over her face. He could see her eyes fill with uncertainty and sadness at his resolve.

Seeing these conflicting emotions, Ichigo started feeling his own start rushing and burning through him; another strange sensation washing over him as well and spreading beyond his body. The girl next to him tensed, and he could feel a hard glare coming from her. Turning his head slightly, their eyes came into contact; she saw power and anger while he saw confusion and concern.

_You smell better than her. I can't wait to devour you!_ The Hollow screamed as its body flew towards Ichigo. Said person felt another rush of sudden power and the desire to protect rose to new heights, though his body froze on the spot. Ichigo, not knowing how to use this new sense of power to fight the creature, silently begged his body to suddenly work.

_Move…move…MOVE!_

Blood spattered the ground as amber eyes watched in horror as the small girl had somehow put herself in between him and the approaching creature. It clipped down on her shoulder, making her gasp in pain, dropping her forgotten weapon.

_IDIOT!_

Dropping onto her knees, her body started shuddering with pain. The Hollow bore down on its new prey missing the glint of silver before the sword cut into the top of its mask.

The Hollow shrieked in pain, jumping back putting some distance between itself and the humans. The wounded girl glanced up in confusion of what had happened; turning her head to see the crass teen standing in front of her, holding her sword in a defensive position.

"Hey! What kind of idiot move was that?" Ichigo couldn't help but be pissed off on how reckless the midget was. Yes, she might have a sword, but what good is it if she completely forgot about it. Instead she willing placed herself in front of him, a stupid rash kid, who knew no better way to fight such a dangerous creature. As soon as she got herself hurt, Ichigo grabbed her abandon weapon and without hesitation attacked the Hollow.

Tightening his grip on the handle of her sword, a harsh scowl crossed his face. His tone with full of anger and callousness, but if anyone knew better, they could hear the worry.

Yes, he was worried not only about his sisters, but about_ her_ as well.

"You yell about me getting killed when you just jump into a middle of attack. Jeez, how stupid can you be, midget?"

"What…"

"Just shut up and watch."

The same pressure dispensed from him again as raven-haired girl watched with wide eyes. Closing his eyes, the teen could feel his new bout of energy build, and he somehow pushed it into the sword held in his hand. He was forcing his power into the blade of her sword and the blade started glowing with resonance of his power.

_This feels so familiar…I wonder why…_

"Wait!" She called again, determination to stop him lacing her voice. Opening his eyes another surge poured from him, his own determination steady and firm.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up and watch, midget?"

Unexpectedly and suddenly, he felt a small hand enclosed around his wrist, tugging gently. His eyes shifted down as her wide violet ones stared back up at him, a small grin playing on her lips. "It's not midget, idiot. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

A smirk crossed his face as another pulse of renewed energy surged through both of them. He could feel his own power converge with hers, an intense, unguarded feeling overcoming him. "And it's Kurosaki Ichigo." He answered before a bright flash of light engulfed both of them.

Blinking rapidly, the haziness started to clear the orange-haired teen's mind as he try to figure out what had happened. He felt simply… amazing! His strength seemed to double, while awareness of his surroundings had increased.

_I've never felt this much power! Now I know I have the power to protect my family and get rid of this nasty Hollow. Wait-where is the midget?_

A sudden rush of fear stabbed at him, as he quickly turned his head looking for the girl. A large breath escaped him when he found her a few feet behind him; though the fear was diminished a little, a piece still clutched in his chest as he noticed her unconscious. I hope she hasn't lost too much blood he thought in concern, his attention completely on her. I need to make sure she's still breathing.

Before he could make a step towards her, a loud screech reached his ears and he turned around and guarded in time for the Hollow's claws to slam into him trying to rip him into shreds.

"Damn, you're persistent, aren't you?" Ichigo grunted, digging his feet into the ground; determined to not let himself get pushed further back or closer to those he was trying to protect. The yellow eyes shifted from him, to the body behind him. Ichigo noticed, and felt his anger rise and with a sudden yell, he pushed the Hollow's arm away, quickly slashing out at its head. "Stay away from her!"

Without wasting another second, he dashed forward, swinging the sword down at a wide arc. He clipped the creature's shoulder and it reared up in pain. Stepping to the side, avoiding an attack, Ichigo shouted while aiming for a final blow. "I won't let you hurt anyone else! You're done for!"

With that he plunged his weapon into the Hollow's mask, its screeching vibrating the night as its body crumbled slowly and disappeared into the flowing wind. As soon as there was no more sign of the creature's life, Ichigo felt his body suddenly go weak as he plunged the sword into the ground, leaning on it to catch his breath.

"Damn...that..was…hard." He breathed out as he gulped large amounts of air in. Though he was tired, he felt elated. He had did it! He defeated a Hollow, a feat not well known except to the strongest guards of those prick of nobles. He managed to protect those precious to him.

Oh-wait...shit!

Using whatever energy he had remaining, he dragged his feet over to the unconscious girl. Falling down on his knees, he carefully turned her over so she was on her back. Grimacing at her bloody shoulder, he pulled her into his arms while quickly looking for a pulse, any sign that this daring girl was still alive.

_Let's see. Come on, please be okay. Wait-there it is! Thank god she is still alive. _

He sighed down at the petite girl in his arms, "At least I was able to protect you as well, you stupid midget."

"Calling injured people names, Ichigo? Oh my and here I thought you were a gentleman." Another voice popped out of the darkness, and his amber eyes widen as suddenly there was a woman standing right next to him.

Jumping in surprise, he crazily pointed his finger at the newcomer, nervousness and anger conflicting. "W-what the hell are you doing here, Yoruichi?!" The purple-haired woman merely laughed at her friend's son and his obvious discomfort with her appearance.

He's always been scared of me ever since he accidently saw me naked, she thought gleefully, with the image of a young Ichigo screaming at her be more moral in front of children. Her thoughts suddenly turned towards curiosity while she looked at the girl who was still situated in the scowling teen's arms.

_Strange, this boy usually never gets near a girl, and here he is, holding one, trying to help her wounds. Hmm…luckily those wounds aren't _too _bad. Yet, there is something familiar about this girl._

"Hey, Ichigo, who is this?" Ichigo looked down at Yoruichi's question, before glancing away, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. This was the closest he has ever been to a woman sans family.

"Umm, well this is Rukia, uh, Kuchiki Rukia. She just showed up with the Hollow and protected me from one of its attacks." Clenching his fists, he allowed his disappointment to be shown." I was stupid, arrogant. I only wanted to defend my sisters, and yet I couldn't…do a thing. She got this wound from protecting me. Me! A person who doesn't deserve to be protected. I am meant to protect others, not the other way around."

Yoruichi stayed quiet as Ichigo continued his rant. She understood how he was feeling. He was more similar to his father then he would ever admit. The feeling of guilt ran in their family, usually centered around one amazing woman. Now the boy had grown and was willing to protect others. Without seeing what happened, the older woman had a good idea of what had occurred.

Kuchiki. Yes, she definitely knew that name and the man usually associated with it, Kuchiki Byakuya. She remembered when he was a rash kid himself, only to grow up to be a stuck-up, stubborn noble. Now, if this girl was related to him, that means she would have some powerful spiritual energy, and even now with her injury, she could still feel some of it.

_Though not as much as I thought she would have for someone of her status and heritage. Which means…_

Ichigo had managed somehow to absorb some of her power along and use them with his own hidden ability in order to destroy the Hollow. Glancing at the sword nearby, the purple-haired woman was enchanted by its pure white blade and hilt. A unique Zanpakuto, it definitely was which made the older woman even more curious.

_Who was this girl?_

"Ichigo, something unusual happened here tonight," she voiced her thoughts; hoping to make the teen understand what responsibility he had now gained. She ignored his scoff and muttering of 'really?' and rolled her eyes. "Yes, now listen. This girl-"

"Rukia."

She resisted the urge to snicker at his insistence at her name. Man this kid was already infatuated with her. "Okay, so Rukia somehow managed to give you some of her spiritual pressure, allowing you to access enough of yours to defeat the Hollow."

Ichigo blinked twice. Did he just head what he thought he heard? "She gave me some of her power, to add to my own. I have my own power?"

"Of course, your father had some powerful spiritual energy back in his younger days and it's only natural to you have some to. Though yours were latent until now." Ichigo noticed her golden eyes rest upon Rukia's prone figure.

"So she saved my life _and_ gave me the power in order win?"

"Yes."

The orange-haired teen stared at the motionless girl, his guilt building up. He wasn't strong enough, but Rukia was. She had given him strength and protected him; him, a complete stranger to her, that couldn't help but call her names. Though I only called her midget, cause its true he added silently. Pushing that aside, a feeling of gratitude rose inside his chest, waiting to burst out. But he will wait till she wakes up. Until Rukia wakes, then he will thank her.

"Well, at least you and your sisters are alright. If you're going to ask, yes I checked them before I came over here. They are fine, Ichigo." The teen's shoulders sagged with relief as a small smile crossed the woman's face. It quickly disappeared, as she bent down and gently pulled Rukia from Ichigo's arms.

"Huh? What are you doing, Yoruichi?"

"It's okay, Ichigo. I will make sure Rukia gets home safely." The teen blinked, before trying to stand in order to go with her.

"Wait, let's wait till my father comes back, no wait he's at Seireitei. Let me get Ishida! He can help her, then we can-"

"Stop it, Ichigo." Her voice was firm, but also calm. Ichigo glanced at her in surprise, closing his mouth from further protests as she gave him a stern look. "I will take care of her, Ichigo, you have my word. But, she can't stay here. She is not like you, kid, she doesn't belong here."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed deeply, knowing this will not go well. "She belongs within the walls of Seireitei. I know her family, and I'll bring her there right away to be heal. Listen, Ichigo, she was never meant to leave those walls; to come out_ here_. It was never her duty to fight Hollows and yet she still did. The repercussions for her actions are most likely are not going to be pleasant."

"That's ridiculous!" Ichigo yelled, feeling a spurt of anger. "She was only here to fight the Hollow and to protect others. Even though she didn't say, I know Rukia is one to help others."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!"

"No, Ichigo! Now stop complaining." The teen clamped his mouth in surprise, his eyes burning with a new passion. Lowering her voice, Yoruichi tried to alleviate the situation. "I know this is hard, but it's the way it has to be. Ichigo, you gained her powers, which means she's weaker than usual now. She has to be in the best care possible. Besides that, if she was fighting Hollows before, now the decision falls upon you."

Clenching and unclenching his fists, the orange haired teen could only whisper, "Decision?"

"The one of what you will do with your increase of power. Will you continue on with your mundane life, or will you use this power and do what you always desired to do?" She didn't continue, she didn't have to. Ichigo knew what she meant, what he wanted.

_I always wanted the power to protect. I couldn't protect what was precious to me before, but I swear I will not fail helping anyone again. I will fight to protect._

Raising his head, Yoruichi watched his brown eyes burned with determination and she concluded he came to a decision. Sighing once more, she shifted Rukia in her arms, giving the boy a sympathetic look. "I'm glad you made your decision, and now you can start on your new path. I'll take Rukia home. I'm sorry, Ichigo, but understand that you might never see her again." With that the woman disappeared from his sight, a tight frown on his features as struggled to control his anger and a new emotion he hadn't felt for so long.

Why did he suddenly feel loneliness?

* * *

Waking up in a cold drenched sweat, Ichigo couldn't help but feel pit in his stomach return. He dreamed about that whole night again, the pain felt so real; both the physical and the emotional pain. That night he had lost her, along with the chance to thank her.

Yoruichi's prediction had come true and he never saw her again up to today. And that was all by chance of them both being there. He had passed these three long years with the sheer determination of fulfilling his duty of defeating Hollows and protecting those less powerful than him. It was all a tribute, to use _her_ power well. After all she lost it giving it to him, and he doesn't know if she ever got any of it back.

Sitting on the side of the bed, the orange-haired teen rubbed his tired eyes, knowing he most likely wouldn't sleep any more that night. A smirk crossed his face, as he remembered the events of today, and being able to say Rukia's name out loud, felt so amazing.

Confidence built up once more, and determination was set. Ichigo had a new goal fixed in his mind. Now that he knew where she was, and he more power than three years ago, he can finally go track the midget down.

_Just you wait, Rukia. We will meet again, and finally I'll be able to thank you for all that you have done for me. Just you wait…_

* * *

(A/N) wow, this chapter just kept getting longer and longer as I tried to fit everything in I wanted here. Hopefully you guys liked this one. Now we will be getting on with the plot and you know they will be reunited soon since Ichigo is extremely determine now to see her . Oh, if anyone is wondering, romance will be coming! This is a slow moving story and if your guys are waiting, sorry. It will come, just not yet. Till next time!


	6. Pins, Needles, and the Wall In-between

Sorry for the wait, but here it is chapter 5! Not a lot happens in this one, but it sets up for the next big scene, which will be the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one like the others. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's amazing to have such support on this story, which is my first Ichiruki fic.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

_Italics_ – thoughts

"_Italics"-_ past conversations (flashbacks)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pins, Needles and the Wall In-between**

"_Thank you, Momo, for all you have done." The brown-haired woman appeared stunned at her words, her eyes wide in confusion. _

"_Eh, why are you thanking me? It was my foolish idea, and I forced you to go along with it. And, and because of that we almost got caught and you almost got hurt!" Her friend merely shook her head, wisps of raven locks falling loose from the remade bun. She gave her a small, but off smile._

"_No, do not start blaming yourself as nothing went wrong. We're okay, I'm okay. So don't worry."_

"_But, Ruki…"_

"_Momo, listen. I just want you to know that I am extremely grateful for what you have done. What you have risked for someone like me." _

"_Don't say things like that, Rukia! Your my best friend, so of course I want you to be happy!" Grabbing her friend's hands, the brown-haired woman clasped it tightly. Her honesty ringing out with her next words, "I'll do anything to see you smile sincerely and happily again."_

_The petite noble kept her tense smile, but it did not grow. "I see. I know and understand that's the way you want it as well. Truly, Momo, you have my eternal thanks and I will always remember this day as something wonderful and exciting. Besides…"_

"_Besides?"_

"I was able to see him again…"

Rukia's confession echoed in the dark, empty room. Her room still held its familiar smell and dark, void feeling. Yet, it somehow seemed foreign now to the raven haired woman. At once, when she arrived back home, she couldn't help but start comparing this dull, old room to what wonders she had seen out there.

_To have a taste of freedom, to only be pulled back into this solitude, can be consider the worst kind of torture. But…I would have it no other way. _

Somehow Momo and she had miraculously gotten back to the Hitsugaya manor on time. Though Toshiro's obvious concern made the arrival more tense and uneasy. Especially when he saw Rukia's rough appearance and heard his fiancé excited, but over-exaggerated stories.

Unfortunately, that is how he had found out about the _little_ attack, and Rukia felt dread that Toshiro would go kill someone at the moment just from the look he was giving his fiancée. She couldn't blame him though. Momo had been in danger without his protection, and that scarred the clan leader. She was very important to the white haired noble.

His more relaxed, unconcern fiancée managed to calm him down and convince him somewhat that nothing had gone wrong. Both women left it at that as they rush to clean the raven-haired noble up by the time her guards had arrived to escort her back home.

Disappointment must had been evident on her face, as her best friend started hugging her tightly, swearing they will do it again one day. Screwing on her mask, the violet-eye woman knew it was no longer possible. Wishing, as well, that in the future, her friend will not be encourage to attempt any more dangerous endeavors.

She thanked her hosts for their gracious hospitality, and their assistance for giving her back a little bit of happiness she had shut away so long ago.

Then Rukia walked away, from it all; her heart becoming full of bitterness at this endless and tiring game. But if she would have looked deep enough at the moment, she would have seen a little bit of light had once again shown itself.

Only Rukia could imagine what started her back on that old pathway. One made of something she gave up long ago; hope. Where did this hope come from? Orange hair, deep amber eyes, a constant scowl, and the desire and determination to protect. All those things describe what had reentered her life once more.

_Ichigo._

For the first time, a long time since she could remember, Rukia fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her haunted dreams had now introduce a boy, now a man, one who would destroy all her fears and nightmares. He brought that feeling back that she could have something, _want_ something; her future, her happiness.

* * *

The endless tapping of his friend's foot was starting to drive Ishida Uryuu insane. While he was busy with his work, the orange-haired teen, who could be considered a _friend _at times, had been standing there impatiently waiting for him to finish. And that infernal tapping was pushing the darker-haired man's nerves to the brink.

"Must you stand there all day?" The other man jumped, startled at being suddenly acknowledged. He did not how long he had been standing there, but Ichigo was glad that he could _finally_ accomplish some things.

"So you finally decided to notice me, eh Ishida?" Said person merely pushed up his glasses while shooting Ichigo a death glare.

"Of course I knew you were standing there, like an idiot as usual. Unlike you, I am dedicated to my job and performing it well. It's just your annoying antics were distracting me." Ichigo just muttered to himself while Uryuu smirked, noticing he did not comment on the 'idiot' part he had thrown in.

After a minute, the orange-haired teen stopped cursing Ishida under his breath, turning to his friend, determination set in his eyes.

Surprised by the sudden change of attitude, Uryuu became particularly curious on what his friend was going to ask him. Yes, he knew this would be a question. Ever since they had become _friends _and despite being at each other's throats half the time, Kurosaki had always come to him for advice and assistance.

Though he had never asked for help with his fight against Hollows, oh yes, Uryuu also knew about that. The orange-haired idiot somehow started leaking spiritual pressure a few years back, that not only attracted more Hollows, but seemed to drive the other teen to go after them first.

Kurosaki suddenly became a Hollow slayer with unimaginable power which had pique the dark-haired teen's interest. How could someone so untrained like Kurosaki have such potential and power to boot?

Even though Uryuu knew about his hero career at night, he never had told anyone else about that knowledge. After all, that was still the one secret Kurosaki managed and seemed determine to keep to himself.

"Ishida." Kurosaki's low voice caught his attention, pulling the man from his thoughts. He turned to his friend with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"I need your help with something."

"I figured."

"Yeah, wait-what?" Ichigo looked at him with shock, stunned about his friend's nonchalant attitude. "How did you know that?"

Sighing out loud, Uryuu ignored his friend's increasing scowl as he rubbed his own temples. Sometimes, just sometimes, it was amazing that _this_ person was his closest friend. "Of course, I know. You always come to me with something on your mind and I can recognize when you're so determined. Besides that obvious knowledge, what is it you need, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, but closed it right away. He wanted to ask, it wasn't that hard of a question and he was sure with some debate he could convince Ishida to go with him on it. Then again…

_I don't want other people to get involved with my problems, but I have no other way. I have to do it. I have to see her again…_

Looking Ishida straight in his eyes, he burned his own determination into them. "I need your help to get me into the Seireitei."

The dark-haired man merely blinked, his mind trying to revolve around his friend's _very odd_ request. He took a moment to question what in the world was going through Kurosaki's mind and if he was actually ill. Ichigo's unwavering expression made him drop the thought while another response automatically took its place.

"Must I remind you what had happened last time you stepped foot within those walls?

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he rolled his eyes. "No." He admitted honestly. He really didn't remember going inside those walls before. He must have gone when he was younger with his father. He pushed back Ishida's question though a small bit of curiosity stayed in the back of his mind. What _had_ happen if Ishida could remember he wondered? Instead he focused on why he wanted to go _now_.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child," He rebutted, mentally cursing himself for falling for Ishida's baiting tone.

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder."

"Che, you are lucky I'm in such a good mood."

"Which reminds me, why are you in such a mood?" Uryuu asked, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was concern about Ichigo. He never had seen him so _alive_.

For the past few days it seemed that Kurosaki was a completely different person; a person that Ishida barely remembered a very long time ago. Though he was happy his friend had a sudden spark of life in him once more, it was more of a concern of what had caused the sudden change.

And like a bolt of lightning, Ishida figured out what the catalyst must have been.

"Kurosaki, you never liked those people and what they represent. Yet, now you want to enter the Seireitei for one person. No, not just any person, a woman, a noble woman."

Ichigo measured Ishida's words, both surprised and not that he had figured out that Rukia was his main objective for attempting something so daring. After all Ishida was a scary genius sometimes.

"Well, that's none of your business," the orange-haired teen said, trying to avoid the topic of Rukia and his _real_ connection with her.

"It is my business if I'm putting my life on the line trying to get you in there."

"…"

The dark-haired teen sighed once more at his friend's avoidance. It annoyed him when Ichigo always tried to avoid telling people what he really wanted, what he really felt. "Well?" A moment of silent tension passed by, before Ishida's staring glare finally worn the other man down.

"Okay! Alright!" He nearly shouted, taking a deep breath before answering. This was important to him and he needed Ishida to understand. He was running out of options. "I need to get in there so I can see Rukia and thank her."

"Rukia? You mean that noble woman from the other day? That's her name?" Pushing up his glasses, Uryuu wondered how he knew her name. It was apparent when they saw her the other day, Ichigo knew her and she had known his name as well. But how?

Taking in his friend's rare expression of vulnerability of confiding in him, Ishida conceded not to mock him any further. "Okay, so do you know where she lives?"

"Of course not."

"What?!" Ishida sputtered out, resisting the urge the slap himself at the idiot's reminder of being an idiot. "You want to go inside _those _walls where there are hundreds of clans with over a thousand buildings. You are not dragging me around to find _one_ person, Kurosaki."

Huffing in annoyance, Ichigo turned away, his patience already worn. "Then I'll go alone. Geez, you act like I'm torturing and forcing you to go."

"It's debatable."

"Damn it, Ishida. Just forget it then!" He started walking away, his shoulders shaking in anger at both Ishida and himself. This is why he never asked others for help; it would only hurt someone in the end. He had to learn that the _hard_ way, twice.

When his arm was grabbed, Ichigo clenched his fists from lashing out. He knew Ishida was only trying to calm him down, but it was still difficult to keep his anger under control.

"Okay, you seem to be on a first name basis with her. How, I do not know. Though I'm slightly curious how a thug like you knew her beforehand. Do you know her family name?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to growl at his friend's name calling, but allowed his mind to focus on his question. Unfortunately, "Um...ugh, I'm not too good with names…"

"Yes, I know that." And so does everyone else Uryuu added silently. "Yet, Kurosaki, you remembered her given name."

_What is the history behind him and this woman? Could it possibly be…_

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo scoffed. "Why would I ever forget her name? Okay so if I remember right, it was Kuchiki or something like that." Silence fell on the pair and Ichigo glanced over to Ishida, gauging his reaction. He was surprised with what he saw. "What's with that dumb expression?"

"K-kuchiki, are you sure?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his friend's stuttering. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"You idiot!" He shouted, not caring if people around them could hear him. "How could you not recognize that name?!" Sometimes he forgot how ill-informed his stubborn friend was, but this conversation seemed to keep getting more interesting. Uryuu wonder how deep this was going to go, how deep Ichigo already was.

"Eh, should I know it?" The orange-haired teen scratched his head, while Ishida sighed depressingly.

"Kuchiki is one of the biggest and of the most famous noble clans known throughout the entire land. Kuchiki Byakuya is the head of the family and he is not someone to be trifled with. Yet, somehow you managed to get involved with that family. You really have a death wish don't you?"

Ichigo ignored his friend's ranting, not really caring about the family itself.

_I only care about Rukia._

Uryuu continued on, trying to remind Kurosaki what the hell he was getting himself into. "That family is very strict and don't even look in the direction of someone they deem lower than them-"

"They're not all like that."

"What?"

"Rukia is different. She's not like them at all." Uryuu raised an eyebrow, but Ichigo only frowned in return. He didn't want to go this far. This was something he felt was sacred between him and the petite girl.

Then desperation suddenly started flowing through him, overriding all his senses. If Ishida could only let him know the layout of the city, then he could take it from there. It was his mission and he was determined to do what he should have done three years ago.

"She's the one who saved my life… the one who gave me power to protect my family."

Ambers burned through Ishida's dark eyes, the resolve firm once more. The other teen not just shocked at his friend admitting the truth, but that girl, was the one who had given him the power and the job to fight against Hollows.

"She's the one who changed my world," Ichigo added quietly, as an only a reminder to himself what Rukia had done for him. Raising his voice, his determination evident, "What's wrong with wanting to thank someone for all that?"

Uryuu did not answer, but Ichigo kept going. His mind on overload as his heart was ready to spew out everything he had been holding in for so long. Everything he thought and questioned but never admitted out loud.

"I want to give her something back… and with the way she looked the other day… the way she seemed upset about going back within those walls. I believe that she didn't get the treatment, the thanks she deserved after all she had given up."

_After all she had given up for me, a stranger, an annoying kid she should have never met._

"It wasn't her life, but she still helped others, those who her family believe are below them, but she still risked her life to help them!"

"_She was never meant to leave those walls; to come out _here_. It was never her duty to fight Hollows and yet she still did. The repercussions for her actions are most likely are not going to be pleasant."_

_The teen could only stared at the older woman, not comprehending what she was telling him. She was taking Rukia away, but back to her home, where she was _supposed_ to be. Yet, something was wrong if her family was not going to be happy about her assistance to kill that Hollow. _

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo, but understand that you might never see her again."_

_He didn't understand as both women disappeared into the night._

That night still haunted him. He could have tried to stop Yoruichi, tried to keep Rukia within his sight. He wanted to thank her for saving his life. Only after that night and his nightly excursions of hunting and executing Hollows, did he find he wanted to thank her for so much more.

She jumped started his spiritual pressure, allowing him to materialize his own sword and partner. He had now unbelievable power to protect his friends, family and even strangers who attract those disgusting creatures.

One more look between amber and the other's dark, cool eyes, did the understanding really become real. Uryuu nodded once, ready to assist his friend in any way possible. "Alright, let's get this over with." He received an immense grin, another expression also Uryuu could barely remember.

_Maybe I can thank her as well…for bringing the real Kurosaki back._

* * *

A shadow appeared in the back of the quiet room. At first glance it did not appear anyone else was in the room, the silence lacing it deep and dark. Behind one of the chairs, hand suddenly appeared. Simply flicking its wrist, the stranger called the messenger in the shadows forward.

The messenger bowed low, focusing his eyes on the floor and not his employer in front of him. "I have returned with a report on one Kuchiki Rukia."

A moment passed before a low, calm tone answered. "Proceed."

"Hai! Kuchiki Rukia was spotted outside the Seireitei a few days before with the Hitsugaya's clan leader's betrothed. They had entered the market section under disguise, but returned before the sun had set."

"Any problems?"

"There was an incident with both women and a group of men. But they were saved by a young man, peasant as his clothing indicated, yet his appearance was quite interesting."

"Oh," The tone sounded a little surprise at the events. "How so?"

"The young man had orange hair, an interesting color, possible but unusual."

"Indeed." Silence resumed as the messenger felt suddenly like he couldn't breathe, the air around him seemed to be vanishing. After another minute, the air seemed to lighten, the man heavily breathing at the situation that had just occurred. He did not how he angered his master, but he was lucky that the master's anger seemed to be focused on something else at the moment.

He was surprised when his master suddenly stood up, their back still to them. "Leave, and keep up surveillance of our _intriguing_ noble."

The man bowed lowly again, "Yes, sir." Then he was gone. The man left in room merely grinned at the new development.

"Well this is interesting. The Kuchiki princess and the so-called hero meet once more. Things may become very interesting now."

* * *

And suspense! Well there was chapter 5 and I liked I promise, the romance is coming, just slowing building. But who knows, maybe something will occur next chapter(hint, hint). Anyway, I hope this one was alright, and leave a review if you like. Till next time!


	7. Red, its Known Color

So sorry for the delay. I just couldn't sit down and write. But here is chapter 6 and this one was made long, really long, just for you guys. There may be some OOC moments and grammar errors as always possible.

Thanks to **ilovebks** for the all the wonderful reviews for every chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with me and letting me know what you think of each chapter. I truly appreciate it. Thanks for all the favorites and follows as well :).

Please read, review, and enjoy!

_Italics_ – thoughts

"_Italics"-_ past conversations (flashbacks)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 6: Red, its Known Color**

"This is ridiculous!"

"Ugh! How many times do you have to say that?"

"I'll keep saying it as I keep reminding myself _why_ the hell we are doing this."

Amber eyes rolled as their owner shook his head in annoyance. Ichigo was getting tired of Ishida's constant complaining about the predicament they were in. Well, he couldn't completely place all blame on his friend.

After all this was his idea. And with this idea, they were now wandering around the Seireitei; completely lost.

_How was I supposed to know how big and confusing this place was?_

"Kurosaki." Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts as Ishida appeared in front of him, blocking him from walking any further. "We've been wandering for hours and yet no hint to where this woman… err… Kuchiki-san lives." Uryuu nearly stumbled on addressing her correctly. The black-haired teen was starting to get used to calling her by her family name though it was still strange since they were never properly introduced beforehand.

At the beginning of their search in the early light of the rising sun, he wasn't too concern about the little detail of her name. The 'woman' or 'noble' was sufficient for him; one look, though, of almost pure rage from his friend, Uryuu suddenly understood he was treading on dangerous grounds.

Glares were nothing unusual with the orange-haired man, yet the other teenager knew when to back off and to perceive the signs when Ichigo was serious.

With each passing hour of their endless, futile search, Uryuu came to realization how important she was to Ichigo. And with each passing minute was Uryuu more and more willing to find Kuchiki-san and get his 'old' friend back.

He did miss the old 'Ichigo' more then he would ever let on.

The orange-haired teen was grumbling in response and frustration, not liking their luck at all. The sun was beginning to set and they had been at this all day. A random idea appeared in his head as he looked to the darker-haired man in question.

"Why don't we just ask where Rukia lives?" Ichigo asked while mentally congratulating himself. This would have been so much easier in the first place he thought excitedly, the thought of seeing the petite woman soon running through his head. His heart was thumping harder in response, but he deliberately chose to ignore the possible _real _reason behind that.

_I'm just excited to thank her, yeah, nothing special. Nothing else… _

His friend, on the other hand, looked at him like that was the dumbest question ever posed. Pushing up his glasses, Uryuu only glared at him. "And what good would that do us? We are trying to keep a low-profile, Kurosaki."

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't live here, let alone belong here." He resisted the urge to groan out loud.

"There are reasons why many people are not allowed through the main gates. If we ask questions about a noble clan, suspicion would be drawn upon us." Crossing his arms, Uryuu stared hard at his orange-haired friend. "I'm not getting arrested for just being here."

_I came to help you because you're my friend. Yet, we cannot cause trouble. There's too much at risk if we get in trouble._

"Fine," the other grunted, also crossing his arms. Ichigo understood where Ishida was coming from though. He didn't come into this disgraceful place only to get into trouble.

He came for Rukia.

So, as expected, he went back to be naturally being still pissed-off at just being simply lost.

The darker-haired teen sighed, "Alright, how about we go a little further." He was taken aback when Ichigo's face lit in anticipation. These new, uncommon expressions for the sullen teenager were confusing Uryuu even more.

It has been a few years he reminded himself. Coughing lightly, he got his thoughts straight again, "But we have to leave once the sun completely sets."

Ichigo's expression didn't change much and he nodded quickly. No way was he going take Ishida's terms lightly. His friend understood Ichigo's determination to find his savior, yet he was also wise on what dangerous territory they were on.

Moments later, the two were on their way through the crowded streets of the Seireitei. It was obvious that they were from the outside, as their clothes and simple mannerisms pointed them out as non-nobles. A few sideway glances and a few whispers made their presence even more noticeable to pass-byers. Yet, even as nobles could tell the difference, it did not matter as long as the 'peasants' weren't causing trouble. They were allowed in the walls to do business as long as they did nothing foolish.

But what could simple peasants do that would possibly concern _them_?

The sun sunk deeper and deeper in the sky as the search became increasingly unsuccessful for the two young men. Passing quickly through a mingling crowd, Uryuu let out a quiet sigh in obvious disappointment. They found no trail whats so ever that would indicate where Kuchiki-san lived.

Though he knew Kurosaki was angry and disappointed, he turned around to remind his friend of their deal and that their time was up.

There was only one problem: Kurosaki Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

Uryuu could only gape. How hard was it to keep track of a tall, orange-haired fool?

* * *

Ichigo quickly ran down the road. He figured Ishida would be pissed when he found out the orange-haired man ditched him for only a little bit. It wasn't to lose the guy on purpose. Really.

Ichigo just felt that he needed to go this way. He needed to figure out why he felt a sudden strange pull in the one direction they never checked.

His legs pumped faster as the teenager felt his chest grow tighter and tighter as he went deeper into the city. Nothing was registering in his mind as the orange-haired man was only following on instinct purely. It was like how he fought. He barely thought anything through. He was not a strategist. He just went with his gut.

And it always, somehow, got his desired outcome; winning.

Skidding to a halt, Ichigo placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He didn't know how long or far he had been running, but since there was still light in the distant sky it couldn't have been much of either. Yet, the strange thing was that he felt exhausted, almost drained.

_Weird…I don't think I ever felt this way before. It feels like my strength is leaving me, like it's drawn somewhere else. _

His eyes widen at his last thought.

_What?_

He was pulled back to reality as he heard loud voices and heavy steps of someone approaching. Flatting himself against the wall, he peered uncertainly at the nearby corner as the sounds became louder, closer. Two figures passed by and Ichigo instantly recognized the black shihakusho uniforms and swords hanging from their waists; Patrols.

Without thinking, Ichigo quickly jumped, his hands catching onto the tiles off the adjacent wall. With one swift motion, he managed to pull himself up and over the wall completely avoiding Seireitei's guards, their own version of the law.

Instinct naturally guiding him.

Even though it was still light out, Ichigo with his clothes and hair alone would have drawn the guard's suspicions. He was not a welcomed guest in Seireitei, just a visitor to gaze on lives better than his own. He could not afford to be caught and question with so much riding on this search; Especially without Ishida to do the talking.

Though he got very annoyed with his friend's stuck up ways, he knew he could talk himself out of a problem. That would be Ishida's place to help him. Therefore with that logic and without his backup partner, Ichigo did the only thing he knew.

He hid; not completely knowing where he was or whose property he had just trespassed on. As he now understood, all instinct.

"Ugh, that fricken' hurt!" He seethed out as he landed ungracefully on his back. He did not measure the distance with his quick action. Really, he was guessing it would not be a long drop. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Part of his 'luck', he twisted his body before the landing causing him to land on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him.

_Dammit! I'm glad I didn't get caught, but this probably wasn't the best idea. I have to find some way out of here before…_

"What the..? How in the world did you get here?!"

_Damn my luck…_

Amber eyes glanced upward connecting with shocked and surprised violet ones. It felt as his heart had stopped at that moment.

_Never mind._

He tried to grin, but with his aching body, Ichigo only managed a small grimace. Yet, he was completely surprised and pleased with himself. He did it! He had found her; Rukia.

Trying again, he face formed a grin which appeared to the petite noble as a frown. "Hey," The orange-haired teenager said as the raven-haired woman only blinked in return. Her mind was still trying process the person lying in her garden.

What was Ichigo doing here she wondered as she questioned herself if she was dreaming. How did he get here?

Her questions continued on if this was reality or not as Ichigo stood up, stretching his cramped muscles. "Dammit, that had hurt," He grumbled as he dusted off his clothes before turning his full attention to her. Rukia could only stare at him in return.

_I must definitely be losing it. There is no possible way Ichigo would be standing here, in front of me; not now. _

"-kia, Rukia!" Ichigo's hand suddenly knocked gently on her head, causing the young woman to jump in surprise. She didn't hear calling her name before and now he was patting her head like a child. In annoyance she swatted his hand away, irritation quite obvious on her face.

Ichigo looked at her, not completely understanding why she was so angry. All he was doing was trying to talk to her and she somehow blanked out, her eyes not focused on anything. He only called her name twice and gently knocked on the midget's head to get her attention. So what was her problem?

"What's wrong?" She glared at him.

"What's wrong? This is wrong." Rukia gestured to him. "One, you shouldn't be in Seireitei. Two, you shouldn't be here, on Kuchiki property, who must I remind you is a noble family. And three," Her eyes suddenly grew soft as did her voice. "You, just you, I should have never seen again."

Amber eyes soften as well as their owner stayed silent, his own questioning gaze burning into the person standing before them. His mind was questioning the same thing as well. By all means, they were never supposed to meet again. In reality, they were never supposed to meet at all.

Sometimes, fate was strange and unpredictable.

A quiet sigh filled the dusky night. Rukia took a deep breath, knowing it would have to be her own burden to send him away. After all, he did not deserve to get in trouble for him acting on his strange whims. So she would _make _sure he got home safely.

_That is all I can do at this point. I will not let him suffer for whatever strange destiny had brought us back together again. It has to be a coincidence. But still, why is he even…here?_

Ichigo glanced at her, unsure how to really to continue the conversation. Should I just thank her he wondered. No, it has to be more appropriate. Ugh, darn midget probably doesn't understand how hard this is.

He decided to just keep going on instinct. "Well, who cares what should be wrong?" She raised an eyebrow with a stern frown as he scowled in return at her stubbornness. "This isn't wrong. I've been running all around this damn city looking for you. Now that I finally found you, I'm not going to leave so easily." He was telling the truth. He never expected this unexpected detour to lead to her, but he wasn't complaining.

His soul could be at rest once he finished what he started.

The raven-haired noble gaped at him, confused on why he was risking his own life for something so…so _pointless_.

Though you are completely happy by that confession as well her mind reminded her. She inwardly cursed herself, blaming her heart for such confusing logic. Ignoring her contradicting yet similar thoughts and feelings between her mind and heart, she continued to watch the boy. The now grown boy who was consistently some how part of her; strangely someone who became nightly occurrences in her dreams and nightmares after their last meeting.

She pushed it all back, hiding it all under her Kuchiki mask. She had no time for this, _they_ had no time. Glaring coldly at the young man who just looked uninterested in return, she answered him. "I do not care for _your_ reasoning. You cannot be here. Leave. Before someone finds you here."

Her heart hated the cold tone and words, but she knew she had to protect him. Pushing him away was the only way she knew how. Rukia only allowed her purple orbs to let him in, to let his amber ones see pass the mask. She hoped he could tell what they were saying; why hers were pleading with him to listen to her.

Though they have only met twice, Rukia should have known by now how Ichigo does not listen to her.

The orange-haired teenager's face turned into his trait of a scowl as he shook his head in disbelief. What a stubborn person she was! This midget clearly never understood what she had done for him. He was determined to thank her, despite her sudden coldness and reluctance. Even though he never saw this side before, Ichigo understood.

This was Rukia's way of pushing someone back; to help and protect them.

That is why Ichigo knew her words were false, how her tone sounded wrong. He just_ knew_. And that is why he wouldn't leave on her command. She needed someone to break those walls she built around herself. And the orange-haired man knew he was one who could make her be herself again. He had seen it before.

Besides, he really liked the_ real_ Rukia.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving!"

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Rukia." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared her firmly. "Not until I tell you what I need to say."

_What does he need to say? What in the world could he possibly need to tell me? Is he going to…tell me how I messed up his life?_

A sudden vacuum filled her chest as she expected him only to be angry about her interference might have hurt him and his family. She still never learned what happened and though she would like to know, she would never ask him. It was her own guilt and burden that she couldn't defeat the Hollow soon enough.

_It was my fault that he and his family had gotten hurt. I never knew after blacking-out, yet I want to know, but I also don't. What if my failure had hurt him in the end? Maybe not physically but…_

Ignoring his eyes burning a hole into her head, she looked downwards; too coward to take his hatred head on. It's better this way she reasoned with herself. That way he will get on with his life and forget what I done to him.

"Rukia, I-"

A high-pitched screeching in the distant drowned out Ichigo's voice as Rukia's head snapped up in shocked and recognition.

A Hollow!

"Hollow." She didn't realize she whispered the dreaded creatures' name out loud until she felt strong hands gripped her shoulders firmly. Her eyes shot up instantly being caught by Ichigo's serious ones. What was that look?

"I-ichigo?"

"Where is it?!"

The raven-haired woman looked at him shock. "What?" His grip tightened, but not enough to hurt her; just to show the urgency of his question.

"You said 'Hollow'. And I just heard it." When she continued to stare at him with a nearly opened-mouth, his scowl deepened. "Darn it, Rukia! I was never good at sensing those things! Only at hearing them. Just tell me where it is at. Please!"

His desperate plea got her attention. Now her concern was on _why _he needed to know where the Hollow was. She could hear them all the time, but after being practically trapped in her own home by her brother, she learned to tolerate ignoring their calls. And the screams of their of killing humans she added bitterly.

Rukia hated it, but she could do nothing before; still nothing at this moment. Yet, with Ichigo asking to find the creature does the sense of fighting once more rise within her. She had to ignore it for both of their sakes. He cannot fight. Neither of them could fight. Therefore she couldn't even imagine the idea or reasoning of him wanting to fight one of those things.

Then why was he asking?

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?" She asked, her mind running through all possible logical reasons he could have. Hopefully Ichigo could understand even though she had fought a Hollow so long ago, she could still sense them. But it wasn't his problem.

He almost shook her, it was hard not to. Ichigo's scowl tightened as he wondered what the hell was wrong with her. He could hear the Hollow's screeching, but Rukia seemed to sense what direction it was as her eyes automatically had darted in that direction. Now she was obviously trying to divert his attention.

It wasn't going to work; even if it was _her_ trying to do it.

He was dedicated to destroying those creatures, to protecting innocents. And if it took a demonstration to get the midget to understand what powers she had given him and why he was determined to fight; then he was willing to do it. She gave him so much, yet until the Hollow was killed, he couldn't properly thank her.

The Hollow, sadly, came first.

* * *

"Ichigo! How dare you do this? Unhand me right now!"

The orange-haired boy merely chuckled while tightening his grip around her waist. If he let go, then she would fall to the ground which was quite a distance below them. Besides her annoying nagging at their current little trip, he would never hurt her. Well, never intentionally.

"Ichigo! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you, midget." A swift fist found its way to his stomach causing Ichigo to wheeze out in irritation. He knew she hit him for her lovely nickname, but his grip didn't loosen. If he had dropped her, even accidently, she would have probably blamed him for that as well.

He sighed. Somehow he wondered if he would ever win with her.

Rukia, on the other hand, was less than pleased about her current predicament. How was she supposed to know what the idiot was planning?

She had been trying to distract him, trying to make him forget about the Hollow they both had heard, but only she could sense. On instinct, her eyes had kept darting in the direction where she knew it was, hoping he wouldn't notice such a small detail.

The raven-haired noble started making small comments how stupid he was to travel around the Seireitei clueless, to enter a noble's property without thinking. But even her insults weren't driving his attention away. She even resorted to kicking him, lightly; she didn't want to, but was determined to keep him away from danger.

That had caught the idiot's attention. She almost smirked when he glared at her, but then it turned into his own smirk as the Hollow screeched once more. Her violet eyes darted to the side again, her mind screaming the sound was somehow getting closer. Ignoring the growing dangerous feeling, she forced her eyes back to the nearly grinning man in front of her.

"Want to take a little trip?" Is all he asked before he scooped her underneath his arm and somehow jumped onto the roof and dashed through the night flying across the rooftops of the quiet city. She cursed her size multiple times as she plotted revenge against her 'kidnapper' with the improper way he was holding her. She was _no_ rag doll.

Despite her threats and scolding, Ichigo kept going in the direction she had feared; the location of the creature that seemed to haunt them both. Nearing the edge of the city where both teenagers could see the endless hills and plains in the distance, Rukia felt a bit elated at the prospect being outside the walls once more.

Quickly scolding herself for that pleasure, she firmly reminded herself Ichigo was heading straight into danger and it was her fault again!

_I didn't think the fool was so perceptive! How in the world am I going to make sure he doesn't attack the Hollow? It's been years since I last called my sword, but I'll have no choice. _

Rukia only hoped she wasn't that rusty after all this time.

In a matter of minutes, Ichigo stopped on the edge of a hill which overlooked Serieitei in the distance. Gently letting Rukia down he didn't expect to be suddenly kneeling over after a swift kick to his shins. "Dammit! Rukia!"

"Don't yell at me!" She shouted back before punching him causing him to fly onto his back. He grimaced at the powerful display the midget was giving him as she continued ranting at him. "You're the one who simply picks people up like they are a sack of grain and rushes off with no consideration to their companion. Y-you idiot!"

Rubbing the back of his sore head, he silently reminded himself never to be in hitting distance of her again. "Stop calling me 'idiot', midget."

Rukia's glare seemed to freeze anything in its path. "Then don't call me 'midget'," she hissed while he just rolled his eyes. She still confused him with all the different sides she was showing him. Not that he minded, but he rather be warned first before some sides appear.

They stared at each other both with firm glares. A loud piercing screaming and a sudden large thud behind them caused them to break eye contact and face their unwelcomed guest.

Ichigo scowled at the Hollow. "Always interrupting aren't you guys?" He asked it which it merely screeched in return. Rukia rolled her eyes at him in return, still fuming at his favorite nicknames for her.

"Don't antagonize it."

"Who cares? It won't be along much longer anyway."

Once the words left his mouth, Ichigo took a step forward not imitated at all by the tall, ugly creature. Violet eyes widen as their owner comprehended her companion's words. He was going to fight the Hollow!

_Damn it, Ichigo! Don't get killed over this!_

She quickly rushed to the orange-haired man's side grabbing onto his arm as if she alone could anchor him to the ground beneath them.

He glanced at her surprised while she just stared at him with her own determination to keep him safe. She will fight and destroy the Hollow. Then, oh then, she will kick his ass for thinking he could do it himself.

Ichigo was confused on why Rukia had suddenly stopped him and looking into those violet orbs he could tell something was conflicting within them. He held himself back about asking what he was seeing; what was wrong with her. Instead he focused on what was in front of them, knowing the sooner that _thing_ was gone, the sooner they could talk; properly.

Grinning at her before gently pulling his arm away from her death grip, he stepped forward so he was blocking Rukia from the Hollow's sight completely.

"I-ichigo-"

"I got this," He cut her off, his eyes focused straight ahead. "Just trust me, Rukia." She was stunned by his words, but she knew it would be bad if this continued.

"Ichigo."

"Watch." A glowing light suddenly appeared in his right hand. The light hovered for a moment before expanding into a shape of long blade. Her eyes widen at the sight of the summoned sword, the moment rendering her speechless.

The blade was black?!

Ichigo smirked to himself, hearing no words from Rukia. He knew this was the right course of action. To physically show her what power she gave him will prove why he needed to thank her. The robust power pumping through his veins strengthen with his resolve as if it was pleased to see its previous owner once more.

Amber eyes closed as Ichigo cut of all other senses around him. There, he could feel it; the strange sensation pouring off the Hollow. He always wondered why they had different power sensation when compared to people who also held some. Yet, it somehow made it easier for the orange-haired teenager to detect how strong they were.

And lucky this one was more of a nuisance than anything.

Taking a tentative step forward, he shifted his body weight leaning closer to his opponent. Grasping the hilt of his sword tighter, the orange-haired man merely smirked once more before rushing forward to attack.

Rukia gasped as he ran towards the Hollow. Her body wasn't responding and she knew it was fear. But not for herself, she was scared for the idiot heading towards the deadly creature.

Move; she commanded her body, but she barely lifted a finger. _Move!_ She screamed inside, begging her body to react. She heard a slicing sound follow by a sickening scream that nearly made her go deaf. Then, she heard the distinctive sound of liquid splattering onto the ground.

_Blood…_

She froze, realizing she had closed her eyes when fighting for control with her body only moments ago. Pushing against the fear of what she would see; her violet eyes appeared under heavy lids.

Her gasp was the only sound that echoed through the once again silent night.

She had missed what had happened, but could guess what had happened. The black sword had sliced across the creature's white mask and now the Hollow was deteriorating into the night, its low crying sounds cursing the owner of the blade. It all happened with one move.

_Ichigo… won?!_

As if hearing her silent statement, the orange-haired man turned and grinned at her expression. "Surprised I destroyed the Hollow so easily, midget?"

Rukia stood there in complete shock, her mouth slightly agape. He had dispatched the Hollow with one swing! The blood thankfully wasn't his and he used barely any power. That power…

Her mind switched as she felt nostalgia rushing over her, strangely emitting from him. It was so familiar; it must have been her own she determined, a part of her before she 'accidently' gave him it during their first encounter.

_That explains why I was so weak after that night. Though I lost a lot of blood, I knew it wasn't the cause. I felt like I was missing something. I still felt that missing piece until now._

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice broke into her thoughts as he looked at her with a strange expression. Was that concern? Or empathy?

Blinking to get her wits together, she allowed the first emotion that everything had been building on out; anger.

"Idiot!"

"W-what?" Ichigo instinctively took a step back, not expecting that reaction from her.

"You shouldn't have done that! You weren't supposed to fight it!" She screamed at him. Ichigo frowned in return, his own anger building.

"What the hell does that mean?! I fought it because it needed to be destroyed before it hurt anyone. I need to fight these creatures. What's wrong with wanting to protect everyone else?"

But she wasn't listening to him. The raven-haired noble was so caught up with her own worries, concerns, and issues; she wasn't listening to his reasoning anymore. Instead she was trying to rework everything logically through her own head.

"You shouldn't have fought! How do you have all this power? How do you have your own sword; which is black?! Why is everything so…so…"

"So what?" He asked gruffly, not liking her almost accusation tone.

At that moment, she looked at him; Violet eyes piercing deeply into his amber ones. Neither one shying away from the strength radiating from the other; it was here where both realized that they were both scared. Both scared of what sort of power the other held over them. This was nothing either person ever experienced before.

"Wrong," The words that escaped her were almost a whisper, but he could hear them clearly. He raised an eyebrow, confused on why she thought that. With violets still gazing at him, he noticed they suddenly soften. "Never; you were never supposed to be part of this fate."

A calming breeze past between the couple, pushing the silence along with it. Rukia looked down, suddenly ashamed of revealing the truth out loud. She never admitted out loud before and she had planned to take those feelings with her till the end of her mere existence.

"Stupid midget."

Her head snapped up, expecting to find the hatred and anger she had been waiting for and so deserving from this strange man. Instead she was taken aback when he looked at her with such kindness and gratitude it almost made her heart burst.

"I don't want any apology, so don't even thinking of giving any."

"W-what?"

He sighed. Turning his head away slightly, he scratched the back of his head as in comfort. "What I mean is, ugh…" He quickly glanced at her confuse yet curious face before his eyes darted to the side once more.

Stupid him, for not being able to look at her directly in the eyes for this.

"I don't want an apology, Rukia. And I know that's what you're going to give me right now. But I refuse it."

The raven-haired woman was stunned, why wouldn't he just shut up and let her ask for forgiveness. It was her who screwed up his life anyway, no matter what he thought. He was going to get one anyway. "How could you refuse an apology?"

"Because I am!" He yelled back, now looking at her again. His gaze burning into hers and she wondered how so many emotions could be built behind those amber hues. "So just shut up and listen!"

She was ready to ignore his request, but one more look from his eyes, her mouth snapped close. Fear instantaneously built up again as she remembered he said he wanted to talk; but now, she knew was ready. That she can take that fear and face it. She had made peace so long ago for accepting his blame at her mistake.

She was ready to say 'I'm sorry' and to go their separate ways.

_It's time we get past the burden that ties both of us to the past. Otherwise, neither of us can move on. _

Before she could tell him what she was thinking he started talking, his voice was soft but firm.

"I know I was never supposed to fight Hollows. Hell, I was even scared of them for the longest time. But even if that night never did happen," his fists tighten at his words, "I would still have the power, the weapon to destroy those things. You only jumped started it and added more to my own."

_I initiated his own?!_ His words swirled in her mind, not seeming to take root of what he was truly saying.

_That's right! I did sense something that night, but I thought it was the Hollow at first, but I did sense something from Ichigo as well. _

"So I made it my mission to protect those who are important to me and destroy those creatures no matter what. I knew I finally had the strength to do what I always wanted to do; protect." His eyes soften and a small smile curved onto his face. "You gave me that chance."

Rukia only gaped at him while in trance of his smile. I never have seen something so genuine, so real she thought. Dragging her eyes back up to his, they were caught by his intense gaze. "So never ask for an apology and never think you did anything wrong, Rukia." He said softly. "You changed my life, you changed my fate. So, you _do_ deserve to hear what I have to say…"

_These words I wanted to tell you since that first night and have been holding onto for these past three years…_

"Thank you, Rukia."

* * *

The cold air rushed by them as blur of orange and black streaked across the sky above the sleeping nobles. The figures were silent themselves, not really interested in any small, senseless conversations at the moment.

Rukia, once again, hung from Ichigo's arm; yet the petite noble was more distracted with her conflicting thoughts to even care. Ichigo on the other hand, carried her more gently, slightly disturbed and uncomfortable with the silent treatment Rukia was giving him since their conversation.

_What's wrong with her? Why did she look so torn when I thanked her? _

The expression she showed him after his sincere words tore at his soul. She looked so lost, so confused at what he was saying. He also hated the detested look in her eyes. He knew it wasn't aimed at him. Instead it was aimed at herself; and he hated knowing that and not being able to change her mind.

The only words spoken afterwards were those of Rukia requesting to be brought back home. He didn't question her request though he had a feeling she was battling about staying or going back. She didn't look happy at all the last time they parted in the market and he doubted her feelings changed much.

Gently squeezing her tighter in his grip, Ichigo knew he was going to figure out what she was really feeling; what she really wanted.

Surroundings passed by as a blur to the raven-haired woman who was in her own daze. She barely noticed when he stopped, but became aware when her feet hit the ground softly. She was momentarily surprised when he had let her down that they were back in the garden behind her room. A wave of both sadness and happiness suddenly washed over her.

She was back, in this place one should call home. Coldness and loneliness spread through her as she wondered as why she ever thought this place was a home. Without much effort, Rukia felt as she was already changing back into that trapped little doll. Yet…yet, there was an underlying happiness that had been growing since two days ago. One that was holding her back from going back to that 'Rukia'.

Ichigo was well; still growing strong from the boy she remembered so vividly three years ago. Though I am disappointed and irritated the idiot wants to continue to fight Hollows she thought gloomily.

_He also thanked me…but I just can't understand why. _

Not understanding the orange-haired man's logic, Rukia continued to fume about somehow forgetting the presence of Ichigo and where they currently were standing. She felt him shake her shoulder a little as trying to snap her out of trance-like state.

For some reason she couldn't focus, his growing agitation obvious due to his increasing fidgeting and shaking her shoulder harder. Only did a well-recognized sound of marching footsteps catch her attention.

Quickly turning around completely ignoring Ichigo's concern looks, she glanced fearfully in the direction around the side of the manor where she knew the guards were coming to making their nightly rounds. She instantly paled as she remembered the unwelcomed guest standing right behind her.

The guards! How could she forget about them?!

Maybe since you were so caught up in the surprise and shock of Ichigo just dropping in she chided herself.

Yes, that was what he had done, literally. She remembered just sitting outside her room, enjoying the twilight and it was at the one moment the guards decided to go around the house for a short break (really she had given up long ago and they knew this) that Ichigo had fallen into the garden. She was shocked at first, not understanding why a person was sneaking into their mansion, the Kuchiki mansion let alone.

'They must have had a death wish' was her first thought. Then she heard him groan and when she saw that orange hair, her heart had speed up so quickly she almost feared it would burst out of her chest. She would have never thought Ichigo would be there, at her home. It had to be some cruel joke by fate.

But it wasn't, though fate seemed to like playing with both of them. She knew they were going to be caught; she would get in serious trouble, but Ichigo, oh Ichigo. She couldn't even imagine what her brother would do to the poor boy who only gave her a little of happiness back. And accidently fell into their garden.

_No, no, no! I can't let anything happen to Ichigo, not now his conscience is clear. He needs to go home, back to his family, I need to-_

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt the wind almost taken out of her, as a hard body fell on her, gently pinning her to the ground. She was so shock she only let a small squeak.

"Shh!" She felt Ichigo's warm breath on her ear and she tried to ignore her hammering heart and the heat coming off his body. It was…difficult to say at least.

_Stop it, stop it! You're a Kuchiki; remember that!_

She glared at him and his ridiculous hair which is all she could see at the moment. Who did he think he was to put them in this uncompromising position? Why was he doing it anyway?

"Nothing over there," A voice came out of the darkness causing both teenagers to hold their breath.

_Oh yeah, the guards…_

"I thought I heard something. Let's check the perimeter."

"Hai!"

Moments passed before either of the hidden people let out the breath they were holding. It was another moment before Ichigo finally realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry." He said quietly, quickly rising off the petite girl who continued to lay there in a daze.

The orange-haired teenager turned away a small tint of red crossed his cheeks. Why he was so nervous of being so close to her, he would never understand. Though he was the one who pushed her to the ground and covered her to hide from the wandering guards; so it was his initial idea for their odd positions in the first place. With her small body was underneath his-NO! Never think that way again his mind scolded him and Ichigo physically slapped his head to emit that point.

Great, now Rukia probably thinks I'm so crazy person he thought as he turned, almost in fear of her opinion of him now. He was in shock though when he saw her still on the ground. Concern flooded through him.

What had happened to her?!

"Rukia! Are you okay?" He asked, ready to help her sit up. Her eyes shifted to him and nearly stepped back at their confused state. He never seen her so…distracted, confused before. "Rukia…" He asked again, more cautiously this time.

She blinked a few times before she actually noticed him. The heat of her body cooling down as her mind came back into focus. She then realized she was still lying on the ground.

Stupid, stupid she chided herself as she slowly sat up ignoring Ichigo's hand to assist her. Rising to her feet, she glared at the ground as it was its fault for her feeling so strange…so amazing.

"Rukia?"

Giving herself a moment to contain herself and will her heart to slow down, she finally looked at him. "What was the meaning of that?" She asked, her voice cool and collect; though her mind was in chaos.

"Um…" He looked away, scratching the back of his head. He grasped for any words, anything to would not sound offending to the petite noble; though he was never sure what would set her off anymore. "I-I just was being cautious and I knew it probably won't go well if I was caught."

The raven-haired woman studied him; curious if he was as distracted as her by what happened. Anger uncontrollably grew inside her as she wondered if he pushed it off, as if having such indecent contact was nothing to bothersome.

She never understood why he set her emotions off in all directions. As a good example, when he glanced at her with sadness etched into his eyes, her anger almost completely disappeared. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing his changing moods.

His orange eyebrows shot up in confusion and slowly lowered as he realized he had somehow given away the sadness that was creeping up on him. For some strange reason, he wasn't ready to go.

Ichigo didn't want to say goodbye to this strange, but also amazing woman.

"Nothing is wrong." He insisted, knowing if he stayed any longer, he would get caught and in trouble he couldn't even afford. And despite not wanting to leave it at that, he didn't want Rukia wrapped up in any trouble.

"Well," He started while scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Really?" She couldn't stop the surprise in her voice. His words had actually taken her by surprise. And here she thought he couldn't surprise her any more tonight.

Ichigo chuckled as Rukia bristled, not seeing any humor. "Yeah, of course," He said while grinning. "You didn't think this would be goodbye forever did you?"

_I am not ready to say goodbye, so you better not be ready either, Rukia._

"Well, I didn't even think we would ever be seeing each other after the first time, fool." Rukia glanced away, fuming. His eyes soften as he noticed her voice had become quiet with her words. Neither of them thought they would see each other after that night. And to this teenager, two more meetings still did not seem enough.

The sounds of crunching grass caught their attention, both tensing as they knew the guards were already on their way back.

Ichigo bent down closer to her face, though she didn't like the close distance, she didn't step back. "See you around, Rukia. And I promise I we will see each other again." He whispered as she could hear the humor in his tone.

Not thinking clearly with him so close and her body tensing, she quickly pulled on the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. With all the baka had been putting her through tonight, she wanted to get him back in her own way. With that in mind she quickly kissed his cheek and stepped back enough distance giving him a sadistic smirk.

"I hold you to that promise then, baka."

She spun around and quickly made her way to her room, leaving a stunned and slightly red Ichigo behind. Without another word, he somehow clambered back over the wall only to land on the ground ungracefully on his back again.

His thoughts all jumbled as he thought he finally understood how to get past her barriers and make her stumped. Now, he was pretty sure he had just lost.

"Damn…"

* * *

(A/N) And there was chapter 6. What did you guys think? Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to get up. Till next time!


End file.
